Captive Heart
by KaraZor-el98
Summary: SEQUEL to Captive Eyes: 18 years have passed and a new story is just beginning. Roselynn is all grown up now and setting out on her own. With the help of her friends she embarks on a journey of self discovery, love, and she uncovers her past. *Read Captive Eyes in order to follow along*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My birthdays were hardly anything to celebrate, or at least that was what my parents told me. I often fantasized about having a three-tiered vanilla cake with strawberry frosting. The best thing I could hope for on my birthday was an extra helping of supper. This birthday was different though; I turned 18 this year. Once my mother and father went to bed I would make my escape and truly start my life. I'd been saving up for a while. In addition to cleaning the house and making dinner for my parents I'd also kept a part time job at a local restaurant. The man who ran the restaurant was a kind-hearted man. He was a widower, but that never stopped him from making everyone, whom he encountered smile. He also had two sons one who was a year younger than I was and another who was four years my senior. They were my most trusted and closest friends.

Harold, who was seventeen, was more childish than anything. He spent most of his time playing boyish pranks on me and his elder brother. George, was the more serious one of the two. I'd imagine he'd end up that way even without the death of his mother. Though George was older than me; I had to admit I had a crush on him once or twice when I was younger. But I knew better than to let myself fall for him. Throughout his youth, George had been known as the neighborhood playboy. He could have any girl he wanted and he used that power fully. He had a different girl on his arm every other month. Considering that we lived in a small town, it was a substantial number of girls. Some of which who would take him back in a heartbeat. It was a pretty impressive spectacle to witness.

Besides his womanizing habits, George and I grew close and we were nearly inseparable. In fact, he was the one who was helping me escape my cruel parents tonight. He grew bored of our small town, so it would make sense we would both run off at some point. George had asked Harold if he wanted to come with but Harold decided to stay back with their parents so he could finish school. George and I agreed to meet each other at the old rotted bridge just on the outskirts of town. I hated that bridge, when I was younger I fell from it into the cold freezing water below me. It was George who had swam to my rescue and saved me from drowning. That's how I met him and Harold. If he and Harold hadn't been fishing that day I would have certainly perished. Least to say after those events I had a fear of water.

"Oh Rosie!" I cringed at my mother's voice, the only other person who called me Rosie was George.

"Yes mother?" I kept my gaze towards the floor in front of me. I could tell my mother was looking to cause trouble.

"Did you finish sewing my new dress? Mr. Kimber has a dinner party tonight and I would just love to see his face once she sees me in my new dress!" My mother had, had an outstanding track record and reputation for fooling around with other men. Mr. Kimber was her latest victim.

"Sorry mother, I have a few more buttons to sew on and I have to hem it." I cringed again. That would not make her happy.

"That's a shame. Here I thought you and I were coming to an understanding." My mother marched over to where I was sitting and pulled me up by the hair. "You lazy impotent girl!" She threw me down and towered over me. "How dare you not have your tasks finished! I don't ask for much from you, you're lucky you haven't ended up in the poor house!" She sneered down at me as a cruel smile spread across her face.

"I'm sorry mother." I held my tears in, I would not give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Just wait until your father hears about your disobedience, and how you smashed the china." At this I looked up at her, I was about to open my mouth and say I haven't touched the china when I saw her glide across the room. With a swift motion my mother grabbed a plate and threw it to the ground. She repeated these actions until there was about two or three plates left.

"Clean up this mess, I'm going to get your father." With a satisfied smile, she left the room. I had twenty minutes to make my escape, there was no way in hell that my father would let me live after what my mother had done. His china collection was worth money and he prided himself on them. Not because he enjoyed collecting various designs of plates. But because he had won an arm wrestling competition with a strong man. Granted that he cheated his way to victory. I got up from my place on the floor and maneuvered around the shards of glass that laid on the floor. I walked to the corner of the living room that I was permitted to sleep in and lifted a loose floor board.

I had very few possessions while other girls had many dolls and beautiful trinkets. I had a small box that held my money I earned from my work, my comb, and a very old necklace. It was a locket that contained a picture of a beautiful woman who held a newborn baby in her arms, beside her was a man who wore half of a white mask. My mother told me not to bother with the people in the photograph. She said she had gotten the locket from a childhood friend of hers, she only gave it to me because she thought lockets were tacky. Sometimes, when both of my parents were asleep I would look at the picture. I would pretend that this couple were my real parents, that maybe I was that baby that the woman held. But I knew that was impossible, I couldn't have been their child and they couldn't have been my parents.

Taking the locket, I put it around my neck and clasped it shut. I took whatever belongings I had and shoved them all in a burlap sack and made a run for the back door. Part of me was excited that I was beginning my new life while the more rational part of me was scared for dear life. There was the possibility of my parents coming after me and dragging me back home. But I knew for a fact that George wouldn't let that happen, he hated the way my parents treated me. I knew that as long as I had George then everything would be alright. Everything would be alright.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the first chapter to my sequel! Please review and tell me what you guys think! I am so excited for the up and coming chapters! I love you guys! Message me if you have any comments, questions, or concerns. Or if you just wanna say hi!**

 **-Kara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I don't particularly live far from the old bridge, so one would think the walk to it would be simple. It's not. First a traveler would have to track through a narrow path that's inhabited by many deadly insects and reptiles. No big deal. The second hardest part about is crossing the actual bridge itself. The wood is so rotted and unstable that the wrong move can cause a person to fall through. I would imagine the fall would be pleasant if the water wasn't freezing cold. The river bed was full of boulders and algae also. Making the fall even more dangerous. There was once a group of boys who dared each other to walk as far as they could across the bridge. The person who made it the furthest was crowned the undaunting champion and was to be treated as such.

Unfortunately, the undaunted champion celebrated his success too early by thrusting his fists in the air and performing a celebratory jig. Ultimately, he fell and broke his collarbone leaving him with an uneventful summer and a verbal lashing from his mother. The funny thing is about this bridge is that I never thought of it as dangerous. This was my haven, I came here when my mother and father became too much for me. Occasionally, George would escape his current girlfriend's clutches and come down here with me. We would skip rocks, and her would chase me around once he found a newt to tease me with. Once we even spotted the preachers daughter smooching her school teacher. It was quite hilarious, George and I laughed as we ran from the teacher.

"What has you smiling like that?" George sat down next to me and gave me his famous lopsided grin.

"Just thinking about Marilla and Mr. Birch." I giggled and watched a water spider skim the water's surface.

"You're still thinking about that? Jesus Rosie that was two years ago!" I looked over at George and rolled my eyes.

"It's still fun to think about from time to time, I'll never forget the look on their faces!" George chuckled.

"Whatever floats your boat I guess, anyways why are you here so early I thought we were waiting after midnight?" I gave him a look and sighed.

"My mother came home and scolded me for not having dinner ready, as a suitable punishment she decided to destroy my father's china collection." I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Wasn't he just going to sell those anyways? Why is it such a big deal?" George gave me a reassuring pat on the back.

"You know how my parents are, they'll look for any excuse to beat me." I got up and grabbed my sack of belongings. "We should get going, the sun is setting and we have a train to catch." I walked away from George hoping he would take it as a hint that I was done talking about the matter. Thankfully he did. The most difficult thing about Georges and I friendship was the fact I tended to be quiet. Whereas George was the social butterfly. But I guess that's what had made us such good friends, our differences.

"The train isn't due in for another two hours, it takes thirty minutes to walk from here to the station." George walked behind, from the tone of his voice I could tell his shoulders were slumped.

"The sooner I can get out of this town the better George." I picked up my pace, there was no way in hell that I was going to stay here any longer than I had to.

"Come on Rosie, where's your sense of fun?" He stopped in front of me to keep me from walking a step further.

"At the corner of none of your business, and adjacent to piss off avenue." George held back an amused smile.

"I say we head on over to the town fair, I hear they have a real live gypsy cart with an authentic fortune teller!" Georges ears had a habit of turning pink whenever he got excited about certain things. When he spoke of the fortune teller, his ears lit up right away. His goofy grin was enough to convince me to go.

"Saying no isn't even an option, is it?" I raised my eyebrow and playfully placed my hands on my hip.

"Nope!" George grabbed my arm and took off running in the opposite direction of the station. Now you may be wondering: What if my parents spotted me in town? Well the great thing about having an alcoholic father and a dim-witted mother is that you find ways to easily trick them. I had a few tricks up my sleeve when it came to the two of them. Not that it was hard to trick them.

"I've been meaning to take you to this fair for a while now anyways." George walked by my side with his hands in his pocket.

"Couldn't you just take Emelia?" Emilia was Georges latest conquest, not that she would be considered a conquest.

"Oh please, you're the only girl in this town who would be worth a trip to the carnival. I also remember you mentioning how you always wanted to ride the Ferris wheel." I looked at him. The last time I mentioned wanting to ride a Ferris wheel was nearly a year ago.

Smiling to myself I nodded and took Georges arm. "Alright, lets go then!"

* * *

 **Hi guys! I know its been a while since I last updated, I've recently had an increase in hours at work due to a cutback in staff. Anyways im going to try to update as much as possible in the mean time. The story is going to start off slow but if everything goes as planned it should pick up pretty nicely! Anyways love you guys, thank you for supporting my stories and dont forget to read and review!**

 **-Kara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chapter 3

Eriks P.O.V

It pained me to see her like this, the love of my life was suffering and there was nothing I could do about it. She'd been there for me in my darkest hour and she never gave up on me. But now I find myself in the position of a helpless husband. For eighteen years I've seen my dear Claudine waste away. With her spirit broken, she wasn't as vibrant as she used to be. The fire in her eyes was extinguished the day we lost our baby girl.

"Dear, you must eat something." Asking my wife to eat was a losing battle she would only eat a spoonful here and there or not eat at all.

"She would have been eighteen today…" Her voice was weak and hoarse. The bags under her eyes indicated she'd not been sleeping.

"Claudine… you mean she is eighteen today." Her head snapped towards me.

"No Erik, it's time to face the facts. Our little girl… she's gone. She'll never come back to us…" Tears brimmed her eyes.

"If you would just have hope-"

"Don't preach to me about having hope, I've had hope for eighteen years! If she were alive then why hasn't she found us! Why haven't we found her! We've searched everywhere from London to india! We've had Scotland Yards best detectives on our case since that dreadful night! And here we are in America after searching east to west, face it Erik… shes gone." We sat in silence for a long time. Claudine was heaving and out of breath the tears that had threaten to fall before were now streaming down her face. I made my way over to her and held her gently against me, she was sobbing now.

"We shouldn't give up now, my love she's still out there. I can feel it in my bones." Her breathing steadied, her sobs were reduced to childish hiccups.

"I don't know how much more pain and heartbreak I can take Erik." Claudine's voice was nothing but a whisper now.

"I know love."

"I know."

Roselynns P.O.V

The sounds and colors at the fair were indescribable! The smells and people not so much. I could have done without watching a bearded lady comb out some corn kernels from her beard.

"You doing okay Rosie? You're looking a bit green." George held my hair as if I was ready to blow at any moment.

"Still trying to get that image of that contortionist out my head." I shook my head, that wasn't a pretty sight to see either.

"You know what will make you feel better?" George wiggled his eyebrows.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you have in mind but I have a feeling I'm not gonna like it." George didn't respond to my comment instead he looked up and immediately had a panicked look on his face.

"Rosie do you trust me?" I held me by my arms.

"With my life." I gave him a goofy smile.

"Good, we need to run." With that he took off dragging me along with him. I'd like to say I kept up with him just fine, but I didn't. We took a few twists and turns until finally we came to a vacant tent. George pulled me into the tent and motioned me to remain quiet. Even though we were in a tent it was relatively small, it was probably used as a changing tent for the people who worked in the shows. There must have been a show that was just beginning, I could hear numerous women chattering and drinking.

"George, what are we doing?" George held his finger to his lips and gave me a pleading look.

"Are you sure you saw here go this way sir?" I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah I saw her and her no good boyfriend." I heard my fathers voice and started to shake with fear.

"Remind me again why we are arresting your daughter?" I looked at George, why would they arrest me?

"She aint my daughter, she was left on our doorstep eighteen years ago. We never should have brought her in with us. That ungrateful girl stole our silver and broke my china collection!" I rolled my eyes, even if they did have silver I wouldn't have taken it.

"Alright sir, well there's no sign of them here, but I assure you we'll be keeping a close eye on the railways and roads." George and I waited a moment before we let out a long and loud sigh.

"I think they're gone." George poked his head out and looked around. Even though George and I grew up together I couldn't find myself to be comfortable in the space we were in now. George unknowningly had his arms around me, as if he were ready to protect me. I could feel a hot flush creeping up my neck to my face. George looked at me, his expression showed he was a bit puzzled but he soon realized why I was blushing.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I- I didn't realize how close I was." He released me from his embrace and stepped as far back as he was permitted.

"No, I'm sorry I should have given you more space." I looked down at the ground, why was I so shy around him all of the sudden?

"We should head to that fortune teller, I doubt you'd want to go on the Ferris wheel now, since you're a wanted criminal now." George smiled as I poked him.

"You're the one harboring a fugitive." George mocked shock.

"As your no good boyfriend it is my chivalrous duty to protect you." He bowed as I giggled.

"You are not my boyfriend." I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Ahh, my heart you've pierced it with your cold words!" George threw himself on the ground as he clutched his chest. George had a flare for theatrics.

"Lets go before they close the fair!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Now I know you guys have some questions, but I assure you they will all be answered in due time! I promise! I cant reveal much without giving the story away. As for the small bit with Erik and Claudine I just wanted to give you guys a glimpse of how they are doing, there will be more little parts of them but not a lot until the end of the chapter. I really want this story to focus on Roselynn. Also tell me what you guys think about George! He is a potential love interest for Roselynn! Please dont forget to review you guys I love seeing your comments and feedback it really makes my day!**

 **-Kara**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the drama had subsided George and I headed towards the tent which held the gypsy. Being the skeptic, I was I saw no point in going at all, but George was a ball of excitement.

"Do you think she'll be able to tell me when I'll get taller? Oh! What if she could tell me if I'll win that foot race against Marcus! Orrrrr maybe she'll tell me when I'll become rich and famous!" George smiled and looked at me.

"Well I can tell you the answers to those questions already, you may grow a foot taller if you're lucky, Marcus has a clubbed foot, he doesn't stand a chance, and as for you being rich and famous… probably not." I held back a laugh as George deadpanned.

"I don't know why I keep you around, all you do is tear down my ego." George lifted his hand to his forehead. He was always the dramatic one of the group.

"You're such a Prima Donna, you keep me around because of Dorothy Jones." Dorothy Jones had been Georges first conquest, lets just say he got over her but she never got over him. The only reason she doesn't hang around him 24/7 is because I'm always around him. Dorothy refers to me as 'trash and she would be caught dead socializing with the likes of me.' No kidding, those were her own words!

"Oh come on why did you have to bring her up? Just you just let that memory die gracefully in the past?" I rolled my eyes and snorted as I laughed.

"And let you forget how stupid you were? No, I don't think I can allow such a mistake to go unpunished." I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled. For a moment, an unknown and new emotion flickered in Georges eyes. If I hadn't known any better I would have said that look was adoration. But this was George we were talking about, he got bored easily.

"I think I see the tent, dead ahead!" I hadn't even had time to blink before George ran off towards the tent. I sighed and ran the direction he went. I hated running.

George stopped just outside the tent, for someone who was so excited just a few minutes ago, he sure did look nervous.

"Why don't you go in first Rosie, what is it that they say? Ladies first?" He held the tent flap open for me.

"No way! You go in first you're the one who wanted to do this in the first place!" After a few minutes of pushing and pulling one another we finally managed to fall together into the tent. George land first and instinctively wrapped his arms around me to protect me from the fall. For a short second our eyes connected and time froze. It wasn't until we heard someone clear their throat did we move.

"Well look at this, two young lovers in my tent, how scandalous!" I looked up and there stood a tall slim woman in front of me. She had dark eyes that could almost be classified as black, but her hair was nearly white. Too white for someone who appeared to be in her early 30's.

"Oh gross, trust me we aren't lovers, she's just like a sister to me." George sat up and helped me to my feet.

"Hmmm, that's what you say now but things always have a habit of changing." Her sly smile sent chills down my back.

"Come, sit! I was just about to have some tea, but now that I have guests I'll have to break out some cakes! What a treat!" She ushered us further into her tent, I gave George a quick unsure look.

"Now what are we here for today?" The gypsy woman asked while her back was turned, I could hear her muttering a few curse words under her breath. It appeared she was looking for a kettle. However, she turned towards us, she turned so quickly it even made me feel sick.

"Alright lets forget the tea. Now if you wish to have your fortunes read I do require a small payment." The woman sat down and examined her rings on her fingers.

"Alright well I have 75 cents, how much would it cost for two readings?" George began to fish in his pocket but the gypsy woman held up her hand.

"The kind of payment I require is a bit unorthodox, I don't require money, I require blood." I felt my face go pale, I looked at George and shot him a glare.

"Blood? But why would you-" The woman interrupted him. "I need a drop of blood from each of you, how else am I supposed to get an accurate reading?" I waited for her to cackle and tell us that she was just making a sick joke, but she just continued to stare at us.

"Alright then a drop of blood it is." George held out his hand but she brushed it away.

"I want the girl to go first." George sat back and looked at me. I had no doubt he was telling me we could leave if I wanted to but, something seemed interesting about this whole situation. I offered my shaking hand to her, the woman took out a small knife and made a careful incision.

"Hold your hand over the cards." I did as she told me as she squeezed the finger she'd cut. Ever so slowly the crimson liquid seeped from my skin onto the cards below. Once the blood hit it almost appeared as though it evaporated into a purple mist.

"My dear… I see a woman, she looks like you but older, her hair is as red as fire and her eyes as purple as amethyst. She's upset, I fear her sadness is so great it may soon be her demise. She has the spirit of a motherly aura around her. I believe she lost her child long ago. There a dark man with her, he's had his fair share of tragedy as well. His soul weeps for her and he feels helpless, I think they may be married." She looked down at the cards.

"What does that have to do with me?" Her gaze shifted from the cards to me.

"I fear that if you do not find them and save them they will be lost. My dear, you have a quest in your future, but I also see a great love." She smiled and looked at George, then back at me.

"The man whom will one day be your dearly wedded and father or your children is in your journey. Look for a man with dark hair and a boyish grin." Out of the corner of my eye I could see George tense.

"There is another man you must be wary and cautious about. He looks like an angel but has the soul of a fallen angel. His tongue is like silver and his eyes are enchanting. You must keep your guard up around him, he only means you harm. Do not confuse your love for this man, this man has not love in his heart. My dear if you stay true to your heart and follow through you will be successful on your journey, and you will find happiness."

"Lets get out of here, Rosie. What a load of crap." George began to drag me away from the fortuneteller. But just before we reached the tent flap her voice filled the empty space.

"You will need to give your locket to a man wearing a mask. That will be your proof." I wasn't able to thank her for her services before George ripped me from the tent.

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude, I was about to thank her!"

"Whatever. Lets just catch the train." George turned on his heel with his hands in his pocket as he stormed away. I had no idea was had made him so disagreeable but I knew that I'd hear about it later.

* * *

 **And I'm back baby! I think I'm finally out of my writers funk! Thank you for being patient you guys! So like always I'd like to thank you guys for being awesome readers! Seriously I love reading your feedback, it , makes my day! Please review! Tell me what you think about this chapter and what you think will happen in the next chapter! Love you guys!**

 **-Kara**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We are never doing that again!" Roselynn sat on the floor of the train cart as she heaved.

"It wasn't so bad quit being such baby!" George sat next to her, he was also out of breath.

Having no experience with trains the two of them miscalculated just how fast they moved and how dangerous it was to hop on one. Roselynn peered over at George and sent him a death glare. For a charming young man, he sure did have some stupid ideas. But she would be lying to herself if she didn't say it wasn't fun. Without a second thought she burst into laughter leaving a confused George on her side.

"Well I'm glad you find the idea of us nearly dying so amusing." George grumbled and this caused her to laugh all the more.

"It's not that, it's just that… you have always brought my life so much amusement George, without you I would have been completely miserable." Her laughing died down and she smiled down at the floor below her. It was silent until George cleared his throat, when she looked up at him she could see the crimson color on his cheeks.

"It was nothing Rosie, I was always more than happy to make you laugh, your my person…. Uh my favorite person that is." He was rubbing the back of his head now, and Roselynn smiled.

"You're my favorite person to George." Roselynn laid back and stared up at the ceiling of the box car. George followed suit and there was nothing but the sound of the train wheels moving.

"Hey Rosie?" George spoke his voice slightly above a whisper.

"Hmmm?" Was Roselynns response.

"You don't really think that you'll find the love of your life on this adventure do you?" Silence filled the space again.

"I mean it would be nice to find that special person in my life, I could have everything I've always wanted. Unconditional love and a family that would actually want me." Roselynns eyes started to grow heavy.

"But you have me don't you?" George was feeling particularly brave in that moment, maybe he could finally tell her how he really thought of her. But Roselynn didn't respond to him, leaning up on his elbow he peered over at her. She had fallen asleep, her head supported on her arm as she laid on her back. She looked uncomfortable, so being the gentleman he was he moved her sleeping form over towards him and laid her head on his chest. He held her close to him and wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny frame...for warmth, or at least that was how he justified it.

"One day, you just say the word and I'll give you the world." He kissed the top of her head and allowed himself to drift off the sleep.

The next morning Roselynn awoke and found herself on George's chest, for a few minutes she allowed herself to hear his rhythmic heartbeat. He was warm and she wished she could stay engulfed in his warmth forever. But all things must come to end, as they say.

"George, come on. It's time to wake up." She shook him gently awake as she sat up. George woke up and rubbed his eyes like a child as Roselynn stretched.

"Morning." George mumbled through a yawn.

"Good morning." Roselynn smiled and stood up, holding her hand out to him to help him up. Just as he started to get up the train came to a halt ad caused the two of them to fall. This time Roselynn was on top yet he still held her close to him to prevent any danger to her.

"We really need to stop doing this, I can't having you fall for me darling." George snorted his laughter as Roselynn rolled her eyes.

"Please, if I were to fall for anyone it wouldn't be you." Again she held her hand out to him and he took her hand and smirked. In the blink of a second he had pulled her to him once again and whispered in her ear.

"Believe me, if I wanted you I would have had you a long time ago." Roselynn shivered and pushed herself away from him.

"You're such a pig!" she started to gather her belongings as George laughed at her and did his best impression of a pig. He soon followed suit in gathering his own belongings and soon enough the two of them hopped off the train.

"How far of a walk do you think it is to New York?" Roselynn walked by his side and huffed.

"Not sure, but we'll more than likely hear it before we see it!" The two of them continued on with their journey and stopped at the top of a hill. Overlooking the hill they could see the faint outline of New York City.

"There! Look George, there it is!" Roselynn held onto his arm and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" The two of the began to run, ready to begin their new life of adventure.

* * *

 **Hi Guys! So mama's back! I realized a few things over my hiatus from this story. I was not ready to let it die. Theres just too much thats been left unsaid and I think Roselynn has a ton of potential to really help this story take off. It is going to be a process so you guys will have to bear with me. I am eternally grateful to those who have been following me and my stories. You guys keep me going. As always, I look forward to reading your reviews, and supporting messages. Feel free to message me! I've missed you guys! Love you!**

 **-Kara**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The city was bustling with busy people and the atmosphere was ample with sound. Roselynn had never encountered anything so wonderful and she couldn't help but gape at all the amazing sights.

"George look! Overthere! Don't you see it?" Roselynn once again grasped onto George's arm and pointed into the direction of an automobile. She had seen few here and there in her town, but now there was an abundance of them.

"Yes I see it, but what I would really like to see right now is a comfortable bed in a heated room with hot water." Taking her hand George led Roselynn through the busy streets of New York.

"I would have never imagined just how big this city was, I think I'm gonna like it here!" George looked back toward Roselynn who was bubbling with joy. Her eyes were shining and her cheeks were flushed from her excitement. This made him smile and chuckle to himself softly, he was glad he could grant her this bit of happiness.

They continued to walk for another twenty minutes, Roselynn gushing about the scenes before them the entire way. George halted and looked up at the gray building before them, puzzled George looked down at her.

"This is supposed to be a nice hotel! This is nothing more than a boarding house!" George flung his arms up towards the building.

"It can't be that bad, besides I'm tired we can look for better accommodations later, you have admit that this beats the train car any day." Slipping from George's grip Roselynn marched up the steps of the boarding house and stopped at the top.

"You coming?" She turned to him with her hands on her hips, a stray hair from her bun had fallen in front of her face. George was speechless, she looked breathtaking there in the early morning sun. Breaking himself from his trance he followed her up the stairs and walked through the doors. The inside was nothing to spectacular but it looked warming enough, the both of them took this as a good sign. However there was no one at the front desk, George walked up to the desk and rang the bell. Within a few minutes a busy looking blonde woman came rushing to the front.

"So sorry for that dearies, I'm preparing dinner for the tenants here. Now, what can I do for you?" The woman spoke rapidly and smoother her frazzled hair down.

"We wanted a room, how much does it cost to board here?" George spoke up and reached into his pocket for his money.

"Fifty for the month if you plan on staying that long. Let me check and see if I have availability." The landlord ducked beneath the counter and returned as quick as she left with a giant book. Thumbing through it she hummed to herself and stopped at a certain page, she talked to herself and finally looked up at them.

"I have one room available for you and your wife sir." She smiled and George paled.

"You've misunderstood madame, we aren't married." Roselynn felt her face go red as George looked off to the side.

"Well then there's a problem her then. You see I don't allow any of my tenants to room together unless married or engaged. That or they need to be alone and since there's two of you and one room that won't be possible. Why do you think my establishment isn't trashy? I don't allow male visitors for my female tenants and vice versa." George began to put his money away and was about to turn to leave before Roselynn spoke up.

"What he meant to say was that we aren't married yet. You see, it's quite a tragic tale really, he proposed to me and my parents didn't approve of him. So we've eloped." Roselynn smiled sweetly.

"What?" George stood beside her and looked puzzled, but before he could say anything to compromise her story she kicked him… discreetly of course.

"Oh, yes we came here so we could be together." George smiled alongside Roselynn as the landlord turned a suspicious eye to them.

"Is that so? Show me your ring then." The lady crossed her arms and Roselynn swallowed the lump in her throat. However, it was George this time who swooped in to save them.

"We don't have one, well anymore that is. I had to pawn my mothers pearl ring in order for us to be able to travel here to elope. I was reluctant to do so, but my love for Roselynn was worth more than that ring. I've already promised her a new one as soon as I make an honest living for myself." George finished speaking and the lady dabbed a napkin to her damp eyes. Roselynn had to admit, this story was good.

"You poor things, please take the room I have I'll even give you a deal on it, I'll take twenty for the month." The landlord wrote in her book and George handed her the money, with the transaction complete the two of them made their way up the stairs. When they were sure they were out of earshot George turned to Roselynn.

"That was genius Rosie!" He scooped her up and spun her around.

"You were the genius one! That story about your mothers ring!" He set her down and George looked to the floor.

"Well that wasn't a complete lie, I did sell my mother's ring so we could come here." Roselynn's eyes widened.

"But your mother… Oh George please tell me you didn't steal it." George scoffed.

"I wouldn't steal from my mother, you know that Rosie. She gave me her ring once I told her what our plans were. She wanted me to… Nevermind, I'm tired what do you say we go inside and rest for awhile, we can look for jobs tomorrow." George smiled and unlocked the door. But before either of them could move any further they froze. There was only one bed, and no bathroom space, just a tub and a chamber pot and a window.

"Um." Roselynn looked up at George and George looked down at her.

"I'll sleep on the floor." George mumbled as he walked over the threshold and set his stuff onto the floor.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor. You made sure I was comfortable last night, you deserve it." Roselynn made her way towards a spot on the floor but George grabbed her arm.

"Rosie I'm not about to make you sleep on the floor. This isn't negotiable." His eyes pierced her own and she sighed.

"And I'm not going to allow myself to sleep comfortably while you sleep on a cold floor. We could always… share the bed." Her voice was quiet now. George sighed and look at the bed.

"Fine, but only until we can find a better room." Roselynn nodded and looked into his eyes as he gazed back. Neither of them moved. George moved closer closer to her and Roselynn to him, they were close enough now to where they could feel each other breath on their lips. Roselynns eyes fluttered closed. But before they could continue a knock sounded at the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The landlord stood before them with a pile of blankets and sheets in her arms.

"No, not at all." George stepped away from Roselynn as she cleared her throat.

"Well I figured I would bring you some extra blankets and such, we don't have heating in the building like the more fancy ones do. There is a wood burner in here however but its little so it only works enough to make the environment livable." George smiled and took the blankets and sheets from the landlord and thanked her. The landlord bid her good-byes and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, we should get situated then." George laid the blankets onto the bed and took one of the sheets. Moving to the other side of the room where his stuff lay he laid the sheet on the ground and opened his bag. Roselynn watched silently as he took a ball of rope out and cut it to the size he needed. Tying the string to one side of the room and the other, he took the sheet and unfolded it, draping it onto the string; he'd just created a makeshift curtain.

"Now we can change clothes and bathe comfortably." George stood back and admired his handiwork. He then picked up his belongings and walked behind it, after a few minutes of him shuffling, he emerged from behind the curtain in his pajamas.

"Works like a charm!" Roselynn giggled and made her way to the otherside to change. George sat on the bed and allowed himself to think about their situation. What was about to happen was completely taboo. Sure from where they came from there was more leniency, but here in the city moral codes were to be upheld. Even if nothing had happened between them, her reputation would be tainted none-the-less.

"I'm ready." Roselynns small voice came from the other side of the curtain and she emerged no a second later. There she stood before George in nothing more than her nightgown. Her hair was down and slightly curly. Her mismatched eyes refused to meet his. But he was still mesmerized. She was beautiful and he was in trouble. George slid over to the other side of the bed and Roselynn slipped in. Pulling the blankets up to them George took one of the pillows a put it between them.

"Just in case." He said and Roselynn nodded. However neither of them could sleep.

* * *

 **AWWWWWWWW! My babies! Anyways, guys I know the story is moving very slow, but I promise after this chapter its going to pick up the pace! Thank you so much for reading this chapter you guys! I love ya!**

 **-Kara**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a few hours Roselyn could allow herself to relax after she heard George's even breathing. The way he looked at her earlier when she stepped out from behind the curtain made her heart soar. Shaking the thoughts from her head she turned her back to George. She couldn't afford to reignite her crush on him. They'd been best friends since childhood, he'd see her during her worst times. He'd even been there for her after the man who claimed to be her father had beaten her senselessly. George had patched her up and only with constant reassurance and begging did she make sure he wouldn't go to her house and beat her father.

George was always there and she liked the way things were. No, she wouldn't let her crush on him go unchecked. Besides, there was a girl out there for him who would be worth his time. Someone who had a family to love him and could give him the things that she could only dream of. George deserved the world and Roselynn couldn't give that to him, no matter how much she wanted to. After a few minutes of wrestling with her thoughts, Roselynn turned back over to face George. Through the darkness of the room, the faint moonlight of the evening danced across George's sleeping face.

Automatically Roselynn let her hand move to caress his face, her thumb traced the scar that laid just above his lip. He'd gotten that scar from the winter they'd gone sledding and ran right into a thorn bush. The iodine his mother used had stun so bad but George held her hand through the pain, despite his own. Roselynn must have been thinking too long and too hard because when she'd finally come back George's eyes were staring back at her own. Neither of them spoke as they bore into eachothers eyes. Georges hand began to mimic Roselynns own movements and he too began to caress her face. Roselynns breath hitched, but she refused to shy away from him. George moved closer to her face and when he was a mere centimeter away from hers he looked into her eyes one last time. In response Roselynn closed her eyes and George took this as his confirmation. The gap between them no longer existed as their lips collided and melded together. Roselynn felt her stomach come to life as a thousand butterflies took off all at once.

As the kiss continued things between them heated up. George had managed to find his way to lay on top of her. He'd moved from kissing her lips to her neck, Roselynn let a small sigh escape her as he found her sweet spot on her neck. George groaned in response and found his way back to her lips. But then George suddenly stopped and threw himself away from her, Roselynn sat up to look at him.

"Rosie...we can't...I'm sorry." George stood and dressed himself in record time. Before Roselynn could get a word out, he left closing and locking the door behind him. Leaving a hurt and confused Roselynn behind him.

* * *

It was hours before George returned to their small apartment. How had he let himself lose control like that? He'd taken advantage of her innocence and her naive nature. But she'd seemed to enjoy herself. But he couldn't bring himself to carry on further, this was his best friend not some loose girl without any morals! He was ashamed of himself. Once George returned he found Rosleynn sleeping in an upright position. She'd been waiting for him, she was probably worried sick about him. Sighing George moved her back to a comfortable position, gently so he wouldn't wake her up.

Sighing he took one of the extra blankets and pillows and put them in the bathtub, he couldn't trust himself in the same bed as her. He would sleep in the tub tonight as repentance for what he did earlier that night. It was going to be a long and uncomfortable night for George.

* * *

The next morning Roselynn woke up, her eyes heavy and groggy from being up so late. Looking around the room she didn't find George, but rather his makeshift bed in the tub. She could feel anger bubbling in her blood. Did he find her that repulsive, that he had to force himself to sleep so uncomfortably? Sighing she moved herself from the bed and stood in front of a mirror. Was she really that unattractive? Grabbing her brush from her bag she brushed out the tangles from her wavy black hair. She began to pin it up and get dressed when she heard the door began to unlock. Luckily she was behind the curtain when George walked in. Unbeknownst to her George could see her silhouette through the thin sheets.

Groaning he walked out the door and shut it a little harder than he had intended to. Roselynn jumped but continued to dress herself, once she'd finished she stormed out of the room and refused to meet George's glance as she passed. She made her way down the stairs and muttered a good morning to the landlord before storming out of the front door. Not travelling in a particular direction Roselynn took a right. She'd walked a few blocks before she realized that she was lost. Looking around her surroundings she sighed and stopped when her eyes landed on a theater. The sign outside of it read, 'come and experience the wonderful world of phantasma!' Curious she made her way across the street and walked through the massive double doors.

The inside looked nothing like a theater at all! In fact, it reminded her of the circus back home. But there was a little stage at the center of the ring which she found a little strange. She moved a little closer to the ring when a voice rang out.

"You know, we aren't quite open yet young lady." Roselynn jumped and nearly screamed!

"I'm so sorry! I was lost and I saw your sign and I figured that I needed to get out of the busy streets… please don't turn me into the authorities!" She could feel the blood rushing to her face. "Well, since you've decided to trespass here I might as well ask what your intentions are." The man behind the voice had not revealed himself yet. "Well… I suppose I'm looking for employment, but I'm not sure what place will hire me… since I'm a young woman and all." Roselynn played with her hands nervously. "I could always use more stage hands, it's hard work but I can offer you that much if you'd accept." Roselynn stopped and thought a moment. "First, can you please make yourself visible? I feel strange speaking to a disembodied voice." Roselynn looked around the ring in an attempt to spot her future employer. "If you insist." Was the voices response.

The person that the voice belonged to soon stepped out from behind the shadows and stood before Roselynn. It was a tall man with raven black hair, he had a white mask covering half of his face. 'Must be a fashion thing.' Roselynn thought to herself. "So Miss...I'm sorry but what do they call you?" The man stepped closer to her. "Just call me Roselynn, or Rosie. I don't really have a last name you see." She smiled warmly at the man. However it looked like the man had been socked in the stomach once she revealed her name. "Roselynn...no it can't be...how old are you?" He moved closer to her and inspected her face closely. "Um… eighteen? If my age is a problem I promise I'll make up for it by working hard! Besides I'll be nineteen in the spring!" She needed this job.

"N-no, your age is fine. You should go, you can start tomorrow. Be here at noon." The man's voice was shaky and Roselynn celebrated to herself. "What should I call you?" She suddenly asked. "Oh, you may call me , or Erik if you'd like." He smiled warmly towards her but she could see him tightly gripping the bannister to one of the bleachers. "Okay! See you tomorrow Erik!" She ran off and left the former phantom to his own devices. His daughter had finally found her way home!

* * *

"I am so lost!" Roselynn mumbled to herself as she walked further down the street. Her small victory was short lived when she realized she hadn't the faintest idea how to get home. She wandered for another hour before she bumped into someone. "Sorry!" She yelped as the man turned towards her, he was at least twenty and he had the most beautiful shade of green eyes.

"Oh please don't apologize miss, it was my fault!" He bowed as he apologized. "No, it was my fault, you see I have a bad habit of letting my mind wander and now I'm lost." She looked sheepishly down at the ground.

"Maybe I can help you find your way?" The man smiled gently as Roselynn explained the building she lived in. "I know exactly where that is!" The man offered his arm to her as they began to stroll down the street. "So are you new in the city miss?" Roselynn groaned and looked up at him. "Is it that obvious?" The man chuckled, "Not at all, believe me I would have remembered a beautiful woman like you had I seen her before." Roselynn felt herself blush, at least someone found her attractive. They walked and laughed a little longer before they reached her home. "Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?" Roselynn sighed a sigh of relief. "If you would permit me to take you to dinner, that would be payment enough." He smiled. "I'm free this Saturday." Roselynn smiled. "I shall call on you Saturday miss." She permitted him to kiss her hand.

"What's your name?" She asked. The man smiled a devilish smile and responded, "Alexander de Changy, at your service." The man bowed and Roselynn giggled. "You may call me Roselynn." Alexander took her hand once more and laid a gentle kiss upon it. "Until saturday, Roselynn." He smiled one last time and walked off leaving Roselynn feeling like air. She made her way through the front hall and up the stairs, she reached her door and opened it. But she was greeted by a very upset George who stood with his arms crossed.

"Where the hell have you been?"

* * *

 **Ahhhh I smell a love triangle forming! Guys thank you for reading this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it and I would really like to see what your thoughts are! What do you think about Roselynn's and Erik's first encounter? What about George and Roselynn? Or Alexander de Changy? Please leave a review or message me! Love you guys!**

 **-Kara**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where the hell were you Roselynn? Do you understand how dangerous this city can get?" George was seething but Roselynn squared her shoulders and set her jaw.

"I'm perfectly capable of watching myself George." Roselynn went to grab her bag off the floor but George grasped her arm. "That's not the point Rosie, you have no idea how big this city is. You could have gotten lost or someone could have hurt you." Georges grip was starting to burn into her skin. "So what? What I do is none of your concern George! You're not my father, brother, or husband so quit acting like it!" She was the angry one now. "I'm the best thing you've got right now! Do you think I wanted you to tag along with me? I would have been fine on my own, but no like always you have to follow me like a shadow!" Georges nostrils were flaring now.

Roselynn looked at him with her eyes narrowed. "Well if thats the case then, you won't have to worry about me tagging along for much longer." Her voice was cool and George started to remove his grip. "What?" George blinked and Roselynn rubbed her sore arm. "I found a job today as a stagehand, as soon as I've earned enough I'll find my own accommodations." She smoothed her hair, and turned on her heel. George was deathly silent but she continued on her way out the door anyways. "And for the record George, I didn't come with you so I could tag along; I did to escape the home life that was a living hell for me." With those words she closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Neither of them spoke to each other the next few days, they did however sleep in the same bed. The winter chill had finally set in and would not permit separate sleeping arrangements. Roselynn had started her job and had surprisingly taken a liking to tying knots and changing backgrounds. Mr. Destler had been nothing but kind and good to her, he'd invited her to tea several times but she declined. He may have been friendly but her fatigue at the end of her work day was too great to bear. Today however, she was free from all work obligations; today was the day she'd go out for the day with Alexander. When she awoke, George was already changing behind the curtain. So she began to brush through her hair and decide which way she should wear it. Ultimately she just decided to wear it down, she pinched her cheeks and bit her lips so she would achieve the perfect pink tint. What she hadn't noticed was that George was watching her, having finished getting dressed.

It wouldn't have mattered anyways, she was still upset with him and he with her. They'd just been ignoring one another since. Grabbing her new dress, she'd found it on sale in a bazaar, she walked behind the curtain and began to change. The dress itself was one of the prettiest things she'd ever owned. It was made of a powder blue cotton and it had long sleeves that ended with white cuffs at her wrists. The neckline stopped just at her neck and it too ended with a white collar. She was thankful that this dress did not require her to wear a corset, it gave the illusion of one instead. Throwing on her stockings and her brown heeled boots she emerged from the curtain.

"Where are you going?" George's voice was small, for a moment Roselynn had forgotten what his voice sounded like. "It talks! Well if you must know, I have an engagement with an acquaintance of mine. He's invited me to lunch and a stroll in the park. No that it's any concern of yours." She threw on her old coat and looked herself over one last time. "Acquaintance my ass, you don't dress nicely for someone who's just an acquaintance." Roselynn turned to face him and crossed her arms. "Okay, so even if I was going on a date with this man, again, what business is it of yours?" George ran a hand through his hair and sighed but before he could get a word in Rosie continued. "Besides, I'm just tagging along according to you." She gathered her stuff and walked out slamming the door behind her. When she got to the bottom of the steps she was thankful that the landlord was not at the desk. It was going to be hard to explain why she was going out with another man, while her supposed husband was upstairs.

"Ah the lady of the hour arrives!" Alexander bowed and took Roselynns hand and kissed it. "It's lovely to see you too Alexander, shall we?" Roselynn motioned towards the door and Alexander obliged. The two walked away from the building and towards a small cafe that Alexander had been raving about. "It's the closest thing to an authentic french cuisine here!" His cheeks were red with excitement and Roselynn giggled. "You're as excited as a child in a candy store!" The two walked through the cafe doors and were seated by the window. "You said it's the closest thing to French cuisine, have you been to France?" Roselynn asked after the waiter had brought their coffees.

"Well both of my parents are from France, my father was a Vicomte and my mother was an Opera singer. Though my father was the only one with French blood, my mother was originally from Sweden." Roselynn choked on her coffee. "Wait, so your father was an important figure head in french society?" She may have denied an education but she was thankful she'd read every book she'd gotten her hands on. "Yes he was, I know you must be curious as to how and why we ended up here in America." He sipped his coffee and Roselynn nodded. "Well, my parents ran into some trouble in France, not legal trouble, but they both decided they needed a fresh start and came here." He smiled. "But don't they miss their home?" Roselynn was entranced by the entire story. "I suppose but we make yearly trips there, to visit my grandparents and for my father to finish some work that has to be done." He set his cup down on the table and Roselynn sighed. "I wish I had a story to share but I don't have any family to speak of." She thought it best not to mention her adoptive parents.

"You're an orphan?" Roselynn nodded and sent a small smile his way. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have carried on about family." He held her hand in his and she felt her heart flutter. "You have nothing to apologize for, I never knew my parents so I can't take their loss to heart, but it does feel like something's always missing." She patted his hand with her other hand. Things were silent between the two as the gazed at each other. It was Roselynn who broke the trance when she spoke. "So tell me more about these famed Croissants you keep raving about." She smiled and Alexander returned her smile. They ordered their food and paid for their meal and left. Alexander offered his arm to her and Roselynn obliged in taking it. They walked through the park as Alexander told her of the parks founding and where the best ponds were. Roselynn could help but laugh as his story of being chased by a goose when he was a young boy. It wasn't until the sun began to set did they realize that they'd been out for so long, time had not been a factor at all.

"I suppose I should return you." Alexander said as they walked back to the boarding house. "I wish today didn't have to end, I had such a lovely time with you." Roselynn looked up at him and smiled. She'd smiled so much today and her cheeks were beginning to hurt. They reached the building and walked up the stone stairs. "I would really like to see you again, listen my family is throwing a winter ball. I want you to come." He reached into his coat pocket and handed her an envelope. "I would love to go." Roselynn took the envelope and thanked him. "I hope you don't mind me being so forward but.." Alexander leaned towards her and planted a quick peck on her lips. Roselynns cheeks were aflame. "Until the ball!" Alexander was already down the steps and walking away. Roselynn walked up the stairs and into her shared room, humming the entire way.

"Rosie we need to talk." George greeted her as soon as she walked through the door. She ignored him and continued to hum her tune. "Are really still going to ignore me?" All he got as a response was more humming. "Fine, but I just wanted to apologize to you. I was a complete ass and you didn't deserve that treatment." Roselynn's humming ceased and she turned to him. "I'm sorry too." George let a breath of relief leave his lungs. "Oh thank god." His shoulders slumped as he walked over to her and hugged her. Roselynn wrapped her arms around him and allowed herself to enjoy this moment. "What's got you so happy anyways?" George asked as he pulled away. "I just had a nice time with Alexander today." She began to tell him the events that took place, George sat quietly the entire time. "He invited you to a ball?" Roselynn smiled and took the envelope from her pocket. "Yes he did, and it says here I can bring a plus one! We could go together!" Roselynn squealed excitedly. "I don't think Alexander would appreciate that, it's obvious he's trying to woo you with his debonair charm." George responded sourly.

"Oh please, he's the son of a Vicomte why would he want to charm me?" Roselynn peeled her shoes and stocking off. "Because Rosie, you're… you're just amazing, and funny, and beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you, don't sell yourself short." All movement in the room ceased and Roselynn looked at George. "You really think I'm beautiful? Even with my eyes?" Roselynn's eyes had always been her flaw, no matter where she went children and people always whispered and pointed. "Especially your eyes! God Roselynn, if only you knew how much those eyes have an effect on m- people." George smiled and sat next to Roselynn on the bed. "Thanks George, but just for the record I don't think I'm interested in Alexander romantically. He's too… what's the polite word…. Stuffy?" The two of them laughed and Roselynn leaned her head on George's shoulder. She could see him swallow a lump in his throat as he wrapped her in his arms. It was now or never if he was going to tell her.

"Hey Rosie?" His voice was quiet again his only response was a hum from her. "Have you ever felt love?" Roselynn sat up and looked at him. "What kind of a question is that?" She wrinkled her nose playfully. "Just answer the damn question!" George covered his face partially. "Well yes, I did have a sort of crush on someone, but I figured it wouldn't be returned so I gave up." She played with her hands. "I have but I didn't realize it right away and I may have missed my chance." George sighed, he couldn't do it not here anyways. "Any girl would be lucky to have you." Roselynn smiled and took his hand in hers. 'Screw it.' George thought. Without missing a beat his lip crashed into Roselynn's. She returned his kiss and the two stayed like that for several minutes. When the pulled away George rested his hand on her cheek as he touch his forehead to hers. He kissed her a few more times and Roselynn happily obliged. "I love you." Was his next words and Roselynn froze. "I've always loved you, that's why I couldn't settle with a girl, she wasn't you. I'm such an idiot for taking so long to realize it. But I love you Roselynn, I'll say it a thousand times more if I have to. You have no idea how crazy it made me to see you walk off with that man. To see you smiling and holding his arm, I could have killed him right there." Roselynn sat quietly as George went on. "I want you to be mine, and only mine Rosie. I want to be yours, I want to protect you and hold you close to me. As soon as I can make an honest living, I want to marry you." Roselynn's breath hitched in her throat as he pulled an item out of his pocket. "Look I know this isn't as fancy as a diamond ring, but I promise I'll get you a better one." He held a plain gold ring in his hands and Roselynn watched with wet eyes. George loved her! Her George!

"Just wear it as a promise to me,I'll give you a proper proposal when the time is right." He smiled and Roselynn smiled back as he slipped the ring on her finger. The very same finger that she thought would never occupied by a ring. "Say something." George smiled and looked into her eyes. "I-I love you too George, since we were children." The tears were falling now but George wiped them away with his thumb. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" He held her cheek again. "Well because anytime someone said something about us being together you would say that I was nothing more than a sister to you. Also, you always had a girl hanging off your arms." George laughed. "I had those girls hanging off my arms so I could make you jealous!" Roselynn's eyes widened and she smacked his arm. "You're so mean!" But she was laughing too. "Did it work?" His devilish smile replaced his genuine one. "Of course it did! I would of torn Suellen's hair out when I saw her taking you to her house!" George laughed again. "Well you won't have to want to tear a girls hair out ever again. I mean it when I said I was yours." He kissed her again and they settled in for the night. After each finished changing behind the curtain the laid on the bed. Roselynn nestled her head on his chest and he held her close to him. They mumbled a few I love you's to one another and peppered each other with kisses. Once George had fallen asleep Roselynn held her hand up and watched her ring reflect the moonlight. She smiled as she soon fell asleep herself.

* * *

"I'm telling you Nadir, that girl is my daughter! She's the spitting image of Claudine!" Erik was pacing back and forth through Nadirs office. "Have you told Claudine yet?" Nadir sat at the table with a glass of Brandy and watched his friend. "No, though I'm sure it's her I still want to be cautious, I just started to get her eating again. I can't raise her hopes and crush them." Erik rubbed his temples and Nadir sighed. "It's too much of a coincidence that's for sure. Here's my opinion, how about you talk to the girl?" Nadir leaned back and Erik looked at him. "I don't want to scare her off." Eriks hand went to his mask and Nadir rolled his eyes. "Please, if she's anything like her mother she won't care about that face of yours." Erik nodded. "She does seem to have a lot of Claudine's mannerisms." Erik smiled fondly as he remembered how frustrated she got when she couldn't learn a certain knot. "If you'd like I can run interference and do some research for you." Nadir offered. "Yes, for now I think it's best we do that, in the meantime I'll continue to talk to her, get to warm up to me." The two men clinked their glasses together, now they had a plan.

* * *

 **:D :D :D MY BABIES ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! Were to be a shame if something were to...happen. Lol that's right I'm bringing that back! Let me know what you thought of George's confession! Also if you guys have any idea or anything feel free to leave a review or PM me. I love you guys so much!**

 **-Kara**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few months passed and Roselynn and George were as happy as any new couple could be. They would each go to work in the morning, kissing each other good-bye until they absolutely needed to go. However, Roselynn had taken caution to wearing her ring to work, she didn't want to lose it. But today, it felt right for her to wear it she'd missed the weight it had on her finger. She would just have to be extra careful with it today. She hummed as she made her way through the back entrance of her work. Greeting the many other employees as they scrambled around to make final preparations. Tonight was the opening of Mr. Destlers latest show and they were trying to fit one last dress rehearsal in. "Good morning Mr. Destler!" Roselynn smiled as she walked up to her employer. They'd gotten pretty close over the past few months. He was almost like the proper father figure she'd never had.

"Good morning Roselynn, please tell me you ate breakfast this morning." A few days ago he'd discovered she'd skipped out in breakfast often and scolded her for it. "You bet your bottom dollar I did! Tonights too important for me to pass out on an empty stomach!" Erik sent her an amused smile. "Well so long as you know." Rosleynn smiled but before she could start her work a voice rang out. "Roselynn! You forgot your coat, you ran out so quick I couldn't catch you in time!" George came running up the corridor, with Roselynns coat in hand. "My goodness, I must have been so excited that I didn't feel the chill this morning!" Both George and Rosleynn laughed as Erik looked between the two of them. "Oh! Mr. Destler I'd like you to meet George, he's been my best friend since childhood." George stuck his hand out and Erik wearily took it and shook it. The look on Roselynns face only meant one thing, she had feelings for this boy.

"Well I best be headed down to the harbour, I gotta make money you know!" Roselynn walked him over to the exit and gave him a quick kiss goodbye. 'Oh hell no.' Erik thought. He'd just found his little girl and now there she was in love! "I'm going to get started on the rigging Mr. Destler!" Roselynn waved and ran off, for the faintest moment he thought he saw something gleaming on her finger. It couldn't have been what he thought it was, that would mean his little girl was a young woman. No, he couldn't accept that he refused to accept that. Storming to his office he slammed the door open. There waiting for him was Nadir. "Ah I was just coming to get you." Nadir said from Eriks chair with his feet up on the desk. "How could you not tell me about the boy?" Eriks voice was loud. "Well if you would let me explain, that is the reason why I'm here after all." Nadir changed his position and set his feet to the ground. "Please tell that she's not married!" Panic set in Erik's chest.

"No they aren't married." Erik could feel himself breathing. "Yet that is." Nadir examined his nails and Erik looked up at him. "What do you mean yet? There is no yet! She's far too young to be married!" Erik began pacing again. "If I recall, didn't Claudine have her when she was nearing twenty? If my math is correct Roselynn will be nineteen in a few months, hardly a little girl." Erik snapped his head towards Nadir. "You shut your mouth! Claudine and I didn't get married till for was twenty-one!" Nadir sent him an amused look. "Yeah but only after you two had Roselynn and you practically begged her." He began to examine his nails again. "I did not beg her to do anything." Erik glared at him. "My sources say otherwise my friend." Nadir laughed and Erik rolled his eyes. "Anyways back to the task at hand, the boy did ask her to marry him. From what I've gathered he's a hard worker and when they were growing up he often took care of Roselynn." Erik nodded. "You've actually lucked out with him, he seems entirely devoted to her not to mention his bone structure is amazing! You might have some beautiful grandchildren someday!" Nadir sighed happily. "It truly isn't fair." Erik however was not so happy.

"DON"T TELL ME ABOUT GRANDCHILDREN! I'M STILL PROCESSING THE FACT SHE'S GETTING MARRIED!" Erik started to hyperventilate and Nadir grabbed him a glass of water. Erik took the glass and began to chug it down. "That's not all either, it would appear that she has another male suitor vying for her attention as well." Erik stopped drinking and look at Nadir. "Who?" Erik was already forming a list in his head of guys he need to dispose of in order to keep his baby girl safe. He began to drink his water again and Nadir cringed. "A certain Alexander de Changy has put his hat in the race as well." Erik spit his water out as he began to choke. Once his coughing had subsided he looked up at Nadir in anger. "Why is that the de Changy men can not keep their hands off of what is mine?" Murderous intent was gleaming in his eyes. "To be fair you were the one who told Claudine she needed to woo Raoul in order to keep him away from Christine." Nadir pointed out and Erik waved his hand dismissively. "Details." said Erik. "He's invited her to the winter ball next week and he plans on announcing his intentions for her that night. He's quite the determined little bugger isn't he?" Nadir picked up one of Eriks paperweights. "I beginning to like this George character more, how old is he?" Nadir set the trinket down and looked at Erik and thought a moment. "I believe he's turning twenty-one, just before the ball." Erik nodded. "You know what we have to do right?" Nadir smiled. "Help this George fellow to ensure Roselynn stays away from the de Changy boy?" Erik's smile matched Nadir's. "Precisely."

* * *

"The show went off without a hitch! You should have see the audiences faces George!" Roselynn walked side by side George as they talked of their work days. "Captain caught a giant halibut right from the river, Stu was convinced he could lift the thing over his head and it whacked him in the face with his tail!" They both erupted in laughter, earning a few looks from the couples around them. They chatted some more until Roselynn slowed her pace to a stop, as she gazed at the window display before her. The dress she was look at was made with beautiful white silk and was delicately adorned with lace. George watched her and smiled. "You'll wear one of those soon enough, I've almost got enough money saved." He set his hand on her shoulder and led her away from the display. "What if I'm not a good wife? I was never really taught how to be a homemaker." She looked at the ground. "Hey, I don't care if you know how to sew or if you know how to wash laundry. I'm not going to force you to be in the house all hours of the day while I work either. If you want to work, then work. Or if you want to stay home and watch after our children then that would be fine as well." Roselynn smiled. "Our children, huh?" George blushed. "Well I mean, only if you want to have children with me one day. Not right away of course because we both need to be ready and children are a lot of responsibility. I also don't want you to feel pressured into giving me children right away. What am I even saying, we haven't even married yet and here I am talking of children…" George kept rambling and Roselynn was afraid he wouldn't stop had she not kissed him.

"Of course I would love to bear your children one day. But like you said we need to be married first. Now quit worrying George, breath a little." She laughed as he took a dramatic breath of air in and smiled. "Sorry, I guess I panicked." Rosleynn laughed again. "You think?" The two of them continued to walk until they reached their little home, they both said a quick hello to the landlady and headed upstairs. When they reached their room they both smiled and laid on the bed together. It was then that Roselynn came to a sudden realization. "George." George turned his head to look at her. "What is it Rosie?" Roselynn bit her lip and looked at him. "What would you say if I said I didn't need a big wedding ceremony?" She had George's full attention now. "I'd say your crazy because you deserve the grandest wedding there is to have." He smiled and Roselynn smiled back. "I was just thinking, what if we just had a quick ceremony we could save money and put towards a home for us." George sat up and looked down at his fiance. "Now hold on there, I saw how you were looking at that dress in the shop. I haven't even properly asked you to marry me yet." He held her hand in his and played with her ring finger.

"I don't need any of that George, I just want you. If it'll make you feel better then we could have a bigger ceremony later down the road." George looked up into her eyes and sighed. "I'll think on it, thats a big step." Roselynn nodded as he kissed her forehead and got up to change. Roselynn watched his silhouette as he changed in an instant she was up, she hesitantly walked up to the curtain. George must have seen her shadow too because his movements stopped. Before she lost her courage she gently pulled the curtain back and looked at George. He had his pajama bottoms on but his shirt remained unbuttoned, Roselynn swallowed the hard lump in her throat. She walked over to him and looked him in the eyes, his gaze never left hers as she reached her hands to his shoulders. Slowly she removed his shirt and laid a few gentle kisses on his chest. "Roselynn, stop you don't need to do this." George's breath became labored. "I want to." Was her only reply and George's lips were on hers in an instant. George picked her up without breaking the kiss and led her over to the bed. He gently laid her down and gazed into her eyes. "Are you sure?" George looked for any signs of doubt but Roselynn smiled. "I'm positive. I trust you." The began to kiss again and soon all articles of clothing were forgotten along with the outside world. The only thing that existed was the two of them.

* * *

They woke up the next morning in each others arms, smiling and pecking each other. "How are you?" George asked. "A little sore but other then that I'm on cloud nine." She smiled and George kissed her. They laid in each others arms a little while longer before they decided it was time to face the day. However, Roselynn had the day off and George didn't. "Don't goooooo." Roselynn whined. "Rosie I have to, after what we've done I've got to make an honest woman out of you now. Which means I have to work to earn money for us." He kissed the top of her head as she pouted. "Fine, but don't expect me to go without protest." George laughed and kissed her head again before he left, leaving Roselynn to her own devices. She got up and got dressed, if she was going to spend the day alone, she might as well go on a walk. Within minutes she was out the door and on her way to the park. It wasn't too crowded which made her feel relaxed. She liked quiet days at the park the best, sitting on a bench she watched the snow fall to the ground and the children pelt each other with snowballs. She giggled when one them slipped and dropped his own snow ball on his face. She began to wonder in her thoughts, what her and George's children look like? She smiled at the thought and began to build a life with her and George, they would have two or three kids tops, with dogs in a nice brick home. Roselynn was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see a snowball headed right for her.

"Ow!" She said as the snowball nailed her right in the face, the children who were playing stopped. "I'm sorry Miss! I was trying to hit my brother with the snowball and well you see I'm such a poor thrower that I overestimated my throw." A small boy looked shamefully down at the ground and Roselynn feigned irritation. "Do you know what this means young man?" The child solemnly nodded. "I'm just gonna have to teach you how to throw a proper snow ball." Roselynn stood and put her hands on her hips. The child looked up at her and smiled a bright smile. "Honest? You'll teach me how to throw?" Roselynn nodded and the two got to work, the playing resumed and soon an all out snowball war broke out. The children were screaming and laughing as Roselynn ran around with them. Soon enough the children were called back to their parents. "You're the nicest lady ever! I hope I see you again!" The boy who she taught how to throw ran off and Roselynn waived. Behind her she heard a cough and she turned, she was hoping George had managed to get off of work early. But her face fell when she saw that it was just Alexander behind her.

"Oh, hello Alexander." She smiled and Alexander bowed. "Hello Roselynn, I saw you earlier and made my to say hello but I saw you were occupied." She nodded. "They declared war, I had to act." She laughed and Alexander smiled. "You looked quite charming as you rained hell down upon them." Roselynn laughed. "You must be frozen, how about I treat you to some hot coffee." He offered his arm to her and she took it, George would be mad if she just went for coffee with an old friend right? Afterall she'd told him she had no romantic feelings for Alexander. The two of them made their way to a cafe and sat by a warm fireplace, their server brought them their coffee and Roselynn gratefully took it. "You sure do have a way with children Roselynn." Alexander smiled and held her hand. Roselynn smiled and cautiously took her hand from his and set it in her lap. "What can I say, children have always had a place in my heart." She smiled nervously, she did not like the way he was looking at her. "You'll make a fantastic mother one day." He smiled and Roselynn chuckled nervously.

"There's a reason as to why I asked you to come here with me today." The whole mood of the atmosphere changed. Roselynn remained quiet. "I was going to wait until the ball, after seeing you today I just can't. Will you allow me to honor of courting you?" Roselynn felt anxiety rumble in her chest. "Alexander, look I'm flattered but from what I understood this was a platonic friendship." His smile fell. "Oh." Was his response. "Besides I'm already spoken for, see?" Roselynn removed her glove and showed him her ring. He looked at the simple piece of metal that sat upon her delicate finger. "You call that a ring, hah!" Roselynn pulled her hand back. "I could give you so much more than him Rosie, think of the possibilities!" He held her hands in his again. "I don't want what you have to offer. George has provided me with more than enough. You sir, have overstepped your boundaries." She rose from the table and began to walk away. "When he grows bored of you, you know where to find me." Roselynn stormed out of the cafe.

* * *

 **Whaaaaaat two chapters in one day? I wanted to kinda explore how Erik would be as a over-protective father and I found it hilarious! I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! Don't forget to review! Love ya!**

 **-Kara**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Roselynn waited until George got home that evening to tell him what had happened with Alexander. He was understandably upset about the entire situation and that Roselynn let herself fall prey to him. "I don't think we should attend that ball then Rosie, I just don't feel right about it." George sat at the foot of the bed. "It's too late to back out now, we've RSVPed and I doubt Alexander will let my absence go unnoticed." Roselynn said as she sat next to him. "I still have an awful feeling." George held her and Roselynn sighed. "Maybe if I reject him publicly he'll back off?" Roselynn wasn't a hundred percent sure if that would work, but it was worth a shot. "That might work, but I don't want you to leave my side during the evening; we don't need to give him the opportunity to corner you." George tightened his grip on her hand and gazed at her ring.

"I'm sorry I can't give you more right now Rosie, it's killing me." Rosleynn played with a dark lock on his forehead. "George, I'm willing to wait a lifetime if it means you and I stay together." She smiled and George kissed her gently. "We should turn in for the night." With that being said they pulled the blankets over them and settled in for the night.

* * *

The week leading up to the ball was anything but exciting, there were no productions to prepare for. Roselynn leaned on the bannister of one of the stair cases and looked towards nothing in particular. "You seem deep in thought." A voice rang out from the shadows and Roselynn jumped. "Good lord, Mr. Destler you've got to stop doing that! You're like a ghost or something!" Roselynn clutched her chest dramatically. "You'd be surprised, anyways I heard through the grapevine you were invited to the de Changys ball tonight?" Erik leaned on the bannister alongside her as she sighed. "Not because I want to, their son… he's just too much for me. But it's too late to cancel." Roselynn bit her lip and sighed again. "Is that boy...I forget his name, George? Is he going with you?" Erik asked as he sent her a side eyed glance. Roselynn nodded and Erik felt relief wash over him. "Well at least you won't be alone, have you picked out your dress?" Roselynns eyes widened with horror. "Oh no! I completely forgot!" Erik smiled warmly. "Not to worry, how about this? I'll give you the money for a new dress, as extravagant as you'd like." Erik may not be able to do much for his daughter right now, but at least he could get her a new dress. "I-I can't accept that, besides the other employees wouldn't like it if they found out you've given me more money for nothing." She started to play with her ring. "Nonsense, if they ask say you've put in extra hours, and I'll give them christmas bonuses. Let me do this for you. You've always done more than you should to make sure the productions are a success. It's the least I can do." Erik began to pull money from his wallet as Roselynn bit her lip.

"I'll pay you back, it feels wrong for me to just take money from you. You've been nothing but kind to me." Roselynn was still hesitant to take the money. Erik finally grew impatient and shoved the money into her hands. "Absolutely not, I won't accept a penny back from you. This is a gift."He smiled and patted her hands as she finally accepted the money. "Thank you Mr. Destler!" She hugged him tightly, to most it would have looked inappropriate for a female employee to hug her boss. But Erik allowed this small moment that had been denied to he and Claudine for so long. He'd often wondered what hugs from his daughter would be like, that last time he was able to just hold her was when she was a baby. "Take the rest of today off, I'll see you monday." Erik smiled, he was trying to conceal his tears and Roselynn smiled. "I won't forget this! Thanks again!" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran towards the exit. It was in the fleeting moment that Erik decided that it was time to tell Claudine.

* * *

"You see Miss, this dress is all the rave in Paris. Women just go crazy for the frills and silk brocade!" The saleswoman contiued to gush over the dress but Roselynn tuned her out. She was so uncomfortable in this dress, it was too showy and in your face. "Do you have something a little more...subtle?" She asked as she gazed at her reflection, she'd never felt so gaudy. "Well, I do have a piece from last season, I was never able to sell it. High society women always want the next best thing. The showier the better." The saleswoman walked to the back of the dress parlour. "This is ridiculous!" Roselynn said as she removed the dress and stood before the mirror in her drawers. The corset she was wearing was digging into her ribcage each time she inhaled. She hated having to wear corsets, but the occasion called for it. She refused to let Alexander think she was allowing his access to anything. "Here we are!" The woman returned holding a mass of dark green material. "Now this dress is made of a strong silk, so it'll feel light while you dance and still maintain its shape." She helped Roselynn step into the dress and laced the back up. Almost immediately Roselynn felt her confidence rise, the green complimented her dark hair and made her pale skin look nearly white. The dress had a sweetheart cut and the sleeves were off her shoulders and ended mid-arm.

"You look beautiful!" The woman gushed. "I feel beautiful." Roselynn was breathless, she'd never looked like this before. "Now, because this is an old piece I can throw in some dancing shoes, it'll come out to two hundred even." The woman began to ring up her items as Roselynn stepped out of the dress and began to put her day clothes back on. "That's fine, I'll be paying with cash today." She walked over to the counter and handed her the correct amount of money needed. The woman thanked her for her business and Roselynn made her way home. She was actually starting to let herself feel excited tonight, she allowed herself for this moment to push the feeling of dread to the back of her mind. When she got home George was waiting for her, she greeted him with a kiss. "What do you have there?" He asked as he pointed to her dress bag. "It's for tonight's ball, my boss gave me a bonus and let me have the rest of today off, don't worry it wasn't too expensive." She smiled as she began to undress, they'd taken the curtain down since that night. "How much do you have left over?" George asked as he picked up Roselynns discarded items. "I believe about five hundred?" George stopped what he was doing. "So you mean to tell me that your boss gave you seven hundred dollars as a bonus?" Roselynn nodded and George whistled. "Do you know what that means?" Rosleynn looked over to George and raised her eyebrows. "We have enough to get married and buy a house!" George took Roselynn in his arms and held her close. "Really?" Roselynn smiled up at him. "I've save nearly eight hundred Rosie! I have more than enough to keep you happy!" They embraced. "We should start getting ready George, we need to leave soon it's nearly seven!" Rosleynn scrambled out of his grip and stepped into her hoop skirt. Next she stepped into her dress and shimmied it up her body. "Can you lace me while I do my hair?" George obliged and delicately began to lace her up, but soon enough he began to kiss her shoulders and parts of her exposed back.

"If you keep that up we'll never make it to the ball." Roselynn managed to say through sighs. "I much prefer this anyways." He continued but Roselynn stepped away from him, there would be plenty time for that later. He began to protest but Roselynn sent him a glare and he shut his mouth. "Damn it!" Roselynn exclaimed as she threw her hair down in frustration. "What's wrong?" George walked over to her. "My hair is being defiant, I can't get it to go up!" She began to brush her hair. "Just leave it down then, you're always beautiful with your hair down anyways." He smiled at her reflection and she smiled back. "I've got to at least put it up halfway." She tied half her hair up with a black ribbon, she'd always had a fondness for black ribbons. "Wait right her, I have something for you." George walked over to the otherside of the room and pulled a small box from the drawer. "I know it's not the crown jewels, but I thought of you when I saw it. I couldn't pass on the opportunity." He opened the box and inside laid an oval silver locket, it was plain but Roselynn loved it anyways. "It's beautiful." She breathed as she moved her hair to the side so he could put it on her. "I have another gift for you later, I'll give it to you once the ball concludes." He kissed the top of her head and she smiled. "Get ready and the lets go."

* * *

As soon as the arrived they knew that this was going to be unlike anything they'd ever done before. Both felt very out of their element and for a moment Roselynn was thankful she had purchased an appropriate dress. George offered her his arm and Roselynn took it as they made their way up the stairs. At the doors she saw Alexander besides his parents greeting the guests as they entered. Alexander's eyes brightened as soon as his eyes met hers, but just as quick as they brightened they darkened when he say George. George returned the glare as they reached the door. "Roselynn! I'm so glad you could make it to the party! But I was under the impression you were coming unaccompanied." Alexander took Roselynn in his arms and kissed both her cheeks, his lips lingered a little too long. "It stated on the invitation that I was entitled to bring a plus one, I sent the RSVP in nearly a week ago." She managed to smile at him. "George Winters, Roselynn's fiance." George's voice was short and hard as he held his hand out to Alexander. "Charmed." Alexander's voice matched Georges as he took his hand and a power struggle ensued. The entire time Alexander's parents were watching the events unfold. "Perhaps, you should let our guests into the main hall Alex." His mother's soft voice announced.

"Of course how rude of me, please come in." Alexander stepped aside and allowed them to pass. "Oh Roselynn, I hope your fiance will allow me to dance with you at least once this evening, we are close friends after all." Alexanders smile was sadistic. He knew that if he asked her to dance in front of his parents under the pretense of friendship, she couldn't decline. For fear of insulting not only Alexander but her host's as well. "Yes, of course." Her voice was quiet, she refused to look George in the eyes. 'Wonderful! Enjoy the evening!" With that they were ushered into the main hall. "That sly little son of a bitch! Did you see the way he was looking at you? He was practically undressing you with his eyes!" George was raving. "Shhhh, hey its okay. I just need to avoid him. I really don't want to dance with him." Roselynn shivered involuntarily. "I won't let him lay a hand on you Rosie, not while there's still breath in my lungs." He held her hand tightly. "Well I say we start dancing, don't you?" Roselynn smiled trying to brighten the mood. "That sounds like fun!" George took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. The two of them waltzed for what felt like hours, laughing and fully enjoying themselves. It wasn't until George felt a tap on his shoulder was the spell broken.

To their surprise it wasn't Alexander but a tall persian man. "If I may I would like to dance with your lady sir." He bowed courteously and George looked to Roselynn who nodded. "It's okay George, he seems like a gentleman." The man smiled and George stepped away. "I'll just be over there if you need me." He kissed the top of her head and the Persian wasted no time in whisking her away to the next dance. "You dance beautifully." He waltzed with her and Roselynn smiled politely. "My names Roselynn, what do they call you sir?" He smiled. "They call me Nadir, now I must tell you Roselynn. I'm dancing with you because I have a mission." Roselynn looked at him with concern. "You are aware that of the de Changy's son's intentions, correct?" He spoke in hushed whispers as Roselynn nodded. "Stay as far away from him as possible, he's a dangerous man. Under no circumstances are you to trust him, he has little respect for women." Roselynn felt her eyes wander over to where Alexander stood, he'd been watching her intensely.

"How do you know all of this?" She questioned. Nadir shrugged and smiled. "I make it my business to know about all that happens, I even know about you, and your parents." Roselynn's eyes widened. "But they weren't really my parents." She mumbled. "No, I meant your biological parents. They're alive Rosleynn." He smiled and Roselynn felt her world spinning. "Take this, it has an address to where you are meant to meet them. For now I must leave you." He kissed her hand as the music concluded. "I hope things work out for you Rosie." Nadir walked away and left Roselynn standing in the middle of the floor. The images of people rushed by her, she hadn't noticed George had led her out to the balcony. "Rosie, what's wrong? What did that man say to you?" Roselynn shook herself and smiled. "Nothing in particular. Look, I'll tell you when we get home later." George nodded and Roselynn welcomed the chill in the air. "Roselynn, I know I said I'd wait until the end of the ball but I can't." George took yet another box out from his coat pocket. This one was smaller than the first one and Roselynn felt her throat tighten. George slowly got down on one knee and opened the box, inside was his mother's pearl wedding ring. "I promised you a proper proposal." He smiled and Roselynn gasped.

"I thought you sold this? How did you find it?" She felt tears welling in her eyes. "I bought it back, turns out the man I sold it to made his way to New York also and pawned the ring for beer money. Some coincidence huh?" He smiled and Rosleynn laughed. "Roselynn… Rosie, will you marry me? Your days will always be filled with happiness and undying devotion I promise." Roselynn smile. "Of course I will George!" The tears were streaming down her face as George slipped the ring onto her finger. He got up and kissed her deeply and the world melted away. "We should head back inside before we catch our death." George said as he walked them back inside. They danced a little while longer before the music came to a standing halt. Alexanders father walked to the middle of the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen. As you know it is a yearly tradition for the de Changy's to throw a winter ball. We de Changy's have always been about tradition. But this year, my son has brought my attention to a new tradition. He would like all of the ladies, single or taken, young and old to line up. He will select of the ladies to dance the final dance of the evening with him. Good luck to you all." The Vicomte nodded as all of the single women in the room scrambled to line up.

"George…" Roselynn felt panicked. "Don't worry as soon as the last dance is over we'll leave." George was tense as he sent a glare towards Alexander. "Go before you insult our hosts." He said. Roselynn made her way to where the other ladies stood, she tried to make herself as small as possible by shrinking into herself. A silence filled the room as Alexander walked towards the ladies, walking from the left to the right. Roselynn was towards the very end of the right side. It had been clear that Alexander wouldn't choose any of the other ladies, he was headed right towards her. She prayed that he would choose anyone but her, but her prayer went unanswered as he stopped in front of her. "I believe you owe me a dance… Rosie." Roselynn felt sick.

* * *

 **Draaamaaaaa! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I will most likely have part two of the ball out today or tomorrow, so feel free to check back at any time! Don't forget to review! Love ya!**

 **-Kara**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roselynn sent a panicked look towards George, she could visibly see the vein in his forehead poking out. "Shall we my dear?" Alexander offered his hand to her and she begrudgingly took it. Alexander had put her in a position where she couldn't refuse, everyone including his parents were looking at her expectantly. Alexander led her to the middle of the dance floor and the lights were dimmed. Her stomach tightened as Alexander took her waist and gently led her through the waltz. "I had sincerely hoped that you would have been smart enough to leave your dog at home." His grip tightened on her waist. "Don't speak of George that way, at least he has honorable intentions." Roselynn let the venom seep into her words. "My offer still stands, leave him." Alexander turned her and gracefully glided her across the floor. "Never." She gave him a hard look. "Fine, this makes things more interesting anyways." They continued to dance, Alexander finally noticed the ring on her finger. "Ah so I see our dashing little pauper finally found the courage to ask you." He was glaring at the ring. "Yes he did, and I accepted. Face Alexander you've lost, you're parents will never allow you to pursue me." Roselynn smirked. "Oh Rosleynn, I won't have to worry about that for long." The song concluded and Alexander kissed Rosleynns hand. "Until next time my dear." Just as he left her side George was next to her.

"What did that snake say to you?" He was about to walk after Alexander when Roselynn grabbed his arm. "Lets just go home, I'm not feeling well." The room was spinning and George looked at her pale face. "Sure, but I'm calling a cab. You don't need to be walking home in this cold." Roselynn nodded and the two of them headed for the door. The ride on the cab on the way home was silent. Roselynn had fallen asleep and George held her close to him, they'd have enough excitement tonight to last a lifetime. George was angry, not with Roselynn but with himself. He should have listened to his gut and talked Roselynn out of going tonight. But he did have to admit dancing with her was amazing. They'd only dance together once before when they were younger. He had a date to the county dance and to his surprise Roselynn had one as well. Willy Adams had asked her earlier that week and if George was honest with himself he'd been jealous. She just kept gushing about what to wear and whether or not if Willy would like it. He'd finally had enough of it and snapped at her for being such a stupid girl. They didn't talk for the rest of the week leading up to the dance.

If George had paid more attention he would have been able to see what Willy's plans were with her. They'd planned to humiliate her at the command of Willy's sister Ira. Ira had been one of George's girlfriends and was spiteful of Roselynn. She wanted to make sure Rosleynn was standing in her designate spot where she'd have molasses poured over her. Ultimately, Roselynn had just that happen to her and she ran from the dance crying. George later found her at their bridge. She was sticky, embarrassed and sobbing her little heart out. She'd reprimanded herself for being exactly George told her she was. A stupid girl. George had bitten the inside of his cheek and held her as she cried. Eventually all crying ceased and George picked her up and helped her stand. They were quiet, until George held his hand to her and started to hold her while he rocked back and forth. She'd asked him what he was doing and he replied that she at least deserved to get one good dance in that evening. They stayed that way rocking slowly side to side, dancing to music that formed only in their minds. George guessed that, that was the moment he'd fallen for her.

Snapping from his thoughts he gazed down at Roselynn's sleeping face. His childhood best friend, his closest confidant, was going to be his wife soon. God willing she'd be the mother of his children, but they'd cross that bridge when they'd get to it. He didn't deserve her, he knew that much. She was always by his side when he needed her. She'd given him her undying support and loyalty. He promised himself that he would make her life from here on out, the best life she could live. They'd reached their home and George paid the taxi man and picked Roselynn up, careful not to wake her. He held her bridal style and unlocked the door to their room. How he managed was a mystery to him. He set her down on the bed and began to take her shoes off. Next her worked on removing her dress and corset, she'd just have to settle with sleeping in her drawers. Next her began to undress himself and settled himself next to her and watched her sleep. She was his everything. George fell asleep sometime soon afterwards. It was until there was a loud knock at their door did either of them wake. Roselynn was up pulling on her robe as George went to see who was at the door. "George, Roselynn you need to come downstairs. There is an officer asking for you both." The landlady spoke in hushed whispers and George looked towards Roselynn. "Of course, we'll be right down." George closed the door and pulled on his pants and shirt. Roselynn opted to stay in her robe. They walked down the stairs together and were greeted by the stern stare of the officer.

"Sorry to disturb you to but we've come into some claims that you may be in possession of some stolen jewelry." George and Roselynn looked to one another in astonishment. "I'm sorry sir, but you might have the wrong people here." Rosleynn spoke as she hugged her robe closer to her chest. "Would you mind if we just had a quick look through your apartment?" The cop folded his hands together in front of him. "Go right ahead, but I'm tell you, you won't find anything." George spoke up. "You two stay here then while I go look." The cop began to walk up the stairs and Roselynn moved closer to George. A few minutes passed and the cop returned, in his hands he held a diamond necklace. "George Winters, you have the right to remain silent…" The cop began to read off George's rights as two other cops entered and detained George. "You don't understand that wasn't there before, we clean that room everyday, we would have noticed if it was there!" Roselynn tried to help George but was ultimately pushed to the floor. "Don't you lay your hands her!" George started to fight and the cops punched him a few times in the stomach. "No stop! Please don't hurt him!" Roselynn was up again but the first cop stopped her from reaching George. "Sorry miss, but your fiance here was accused of stealing jewelry from the de Changy residents last night. We have evidence that you both were there and since we've found the necklace in your residence; it's not looking good at all." The cop released his grip from Roselynn and began to walk George out of the building. "Rosie it'll be okay, meet me at the station!" George called over his shoulder and the door was shut.

* * *

"I don't understand why you won't let me see him!" Roselynn was livid, for the past hour she waited and for the past hour they'd said the same thing. "I'm sorry miss but he can't have visitors at this time." The clerk told and she groaned. "Well I'm just gonna have to sit and wait here till he can." She sat down in the lobby of the stationed and stared the clerk down defiantly. The door to the station suddenly opened and in came in the de Changy's with Alexander leading the pack. "Ah Roselynn, just who I wanted to see." Alexander walked away from his parents who were giving statements. "Piss off Alexander." Was all Roselynn said, she was so done with him. "Now now, no need for such hostilities Rosie." He smiled and Rosleynn sneered. "Don't call me that, you haven't earned the right." Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? "Well, since I'm here and you're here how about you and I have a little chat outside." He grabbed her arm before she could refuse and forced her out the door. "Listen here, I'm tired of playing this game with you. I'm Alexander de Changy. I. Always. Win. I always get what I want and right now I want you." Roselynn refused to kneel to him. "You may be a de Changy, but underneath that title you're nothing more than a spoiled, entitled brat." Alexander's eyes flickered with anger and then he struck her across the face. "You insolent wench! Do you know how many women would kill to be in your position!" He took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Then let them kill me." Roselynn spat blood from her lip at him and ALexander released her with a disgusted groan. He began to laugh like a mad man. "You may not care if you die or not, but I know that you care if your lover dies." He smiled sadistically and Roselynn lost all of her courage. "That's right Rosie, your precious little George could possibly be hanged for what he's done. Theft is a very serious crime you know." He held his hand behind his back. "Y-you can't… please…. I'll do anything you want just leave George alone." She felt her eyes filling with tears. "I could set him free, under one circumstance." Roselynn slumped her shoulders. "Name your price." Alexander leaned close to her and took her by her waist. "Marry me." She felt her blood run cold as she look at George's ring on her finger. "But-" Alexander interrupted her. "It's that or he swings." Roselynn couldn't let George die, he didn't deserve to die for a crime he hadn't committed. "Fine, I'll marry you." Her voice cracked and Alexander smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way."

"Rosie! Thank god, I'm so happy to see you!" George said through his bars. Alexander had permitted her to speak to George one last time. Under the pretense that she break the engagement with him. "George, don't." She tried to make her voice sound cold and distant, but it was hard to do that when all she wanted was to hug him. "Rosie...what's the matter?" George looked at her still face. "I've come to end our engagement, I can't marry someone who would stoop so low to theft." He heart was breaking into a million pieces. "No no no, Rosie I didn't do this! This has Alexander written all over it, don't you see that!" He was crying now. "I can't believe you. I don't trust you anymore. Goodbye George!" Roselynn quickly turned away from George so he wouldn't see her tears. "Roselynnn… don't walk out that door! Don't leave me! You're all I need!" She opened the door and sent one last look to George. "I'm sorry." Was all she said before she shut the door behind her.

* * *

In the weeks that followed the story of the theft broke and so did the engagement announcement of Roselynn and Alexander. Roselynn had quit her job at the theater, and Erik was sorry to see her go. "How could this have happened Nadir?" Erik sat in his chair rubbing his temples. "We underestimated him Erik, he's way more crafty than his father I'll give him that." Nadir sat adjacent to Erik. "How's Roselynn?" Erik didn't like how she looked when she quit last week. She had bags under her eyes and she was pale, it appeared that she wasn't eating either. "I won't sugar coat it Erik, she's not doing well at all. She's completely shut herself down I fear for the worst." Nadir stared solemnly at his glass. A soft knock sounded at the door and before Erik could say anything it opened. "Claudine… you're out of the house." Claudine stepped into the office and threw a newspaper onto the desk. "Do you want to explain this!" Her face matched her red hair. "Now mon cheri, listen I didn't want to say anything to you in case it wasn't her." Erik looked to Nadir for back up. Nadir however only held his hands up in surrender and shook his head no. "Are you serious? Of course that's her! I'd know my child anywhere!" She pointed to Claudine's picture in the paper.

"I didn't want to upset you, you'd finally started eating!" Erik pleaded with his wife who sighed. "I know you meant well love, but you should have told me." She smiled softly. "I'm just grateful, after all these years she's still alive." Erik nodded. "We need to come up with a plan how to rescue her from the de Changy boy." Nadir spoke up. "Raoul's son? Why what's going on?" Claudine sat up slightly. "We'll fill you in on the details later but for now we need to find George." Erik spoke. "My sources say he's been frequenting a tavern in town, drinking his days away." Erik sighed. "Well what are we doing just standing her like a bunch of ninny's! Let's go!" Claudine jumped from her seat and took off down the hallway. Nadir looked to Erik and smiled. "I'd say she's back to her normal self." Erik Grinned and walked out the office with Nadir following close behind.

George didn't know how long he'd been there for but he knew that no matter how much alcohol he drank the pain wouldn't numb. News of Rosleynn's and Alexander engagement sent him over the edge and down a spiral. The way she looked at him, she couldn't have meant the words she said. He did notice a red mark on her right cheek and he suspected that Alexander had something to do with it. George downed the last of his drink and signaled the bar keep for another mug. "I think you've had enough boy." A deep voice said behind him. "I'll know when I've had enough, how about you just go about your business." George went to reach for the next mug when it was smacked out of his hand. "Now you listen here!" It was a female voice, George turned slightly and looked over his shoulder. The woman had caused him to blink twice, she looked like an older version of Roselynn with red hair. "I really have had too much to drink." George said as he turned back and laid his head on the counter. "George, it's Mr. Destler. I need you to listen to us." George sat up, why was Roselynns former boss here? "Look I don't know what you want but Roselynn has nothing to do with me anymore." The group of three groaned. "Were here because we want to help you. Roselynn's being forced into a marriage with Alexander." Nadir spoke up and handed George various documents. "He paid the cop off to plant evidence in your room, to make it seem like you had committed the crime." George overlooked the receipts.

"That's not all, he threatened your life unless she agreed to marry him. She was left no choice George." Erik spoke. "Why does this matter to you guys anyways, you're nothing but her former boss." Erik tensed and looked to Claudine. "Well you see… Erik and I, were Claudines parents." Claudine spoke slowly. "Her parents abandoned her when she was a baby, what proof do you have?" George eyed them suspiciously. "I haven't any you'll just have to take my word for it. But believe me we never abandoned her, she was taken from us when we lived in Ireland. We've been looking for her since." Claudine's eyes watered and George took that as her sign of truth. He turned to Erik, "So you knew this when she worked for you?" Erik nodded and George sighed. "So then who are you to her?" George pointed to Nadir. "Well I suppose a sort of uncle figure or something?" Nadir smiled. "Okay I'm in, what's the plan of action?" George stood up from the stool and wobbled. "Well, first we need to get sobered up and changed. You smell." The four of them exited the tavern and waked to Claudine and Erik's home. Things were about to get complicated.

* * *

 **Ohhhhh noooooo! Lol told you guys that this story would get exciting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I look forward to reading your reviews! Love ya!**

 **-Kara**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What about the Peonies Roselynn?" Alexander's mother had decided to go over wedding details with her. "It doesn't matter to me, I'm sure whatever you pick will be beautiful." Roselynn responded monotonously. "But it's your wedding day dear, it's the most important day of your life!" Her future mother-in-law took the tea cup that was in front of her and took a sip. 'Not to your monstrous son it won't be." Roselynn thought to herself as she looked at the book that held samples upon samples of wedding decorations. The wedding was set for a months time, Alexander had demanded that they'd be married soon. He couldn't bear the idea of not being married to the love of his life a moment longer. Or at least that was the story, Roselynn wasn't sure what Alexanders intentions were still. "Before I forget, you have a dress fitting set for later this afternoon." His mother smiled softly, out of all the de Changy's she seemed to be the most kind. "So soon?" Roselynn's palms were sweating, this felt all to real. "Yes dear, now why don't you go upstairs and settle down for a nice nap?" Roselynn smiled and stood up. "Thank you Vicomtesse." She began to make her way toward the stairs when a voice rang out. "Please call me mother." Roselynn paled and she started to see spots as she continued up the stairs.

She never understood why women of high society took mid-day naps, there was so much to do in the day. Roselynn changed out of her dress and settled down at her vanity and looked at her reflection. The de Changy's had thought it best that she lived with them until the wedding, to preserve her delicate spirit. Rosleynn sighed and opened the drawer of the vanity and took the false bottom out. She picked up a small velvet pouch from the drawer and slowly untied it. In the pouch the small delicate pearl ring that George gave her sat. Looking towards the door to ensure that no maids would enter she slipped the ring onto her finger. She missed him, god she missed him with all her heart. He probably hated her, no doubt he's seen the paper every had at this point. It was being regarded as the long island royal wedding, which neither were correct. They weren't living in Long island nor were the de Changy's royalty. She felt her eyes grow wet as she looked at the ring, the longer she looked at it the more her heart broke. Ultimately she'd put the ring back where she'd gotten it and shut the drawer. Just as she'd finished shutting the drawer a knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?" Her voice sounded small and weak. "It's your betrothed dear, may I enter?" Roselynn rolled her eyes and walked across the room to where her robe lied. "Just a moment." She responded but the door opened anyways.

"My my, look at you just looking like a delicious little treat",Alexander scanned her body as she stood in her underwear, "You're making me quite ravenous love." Roselynn felt herself puke a little in her mouth. She pulled her robe on and hugged it close to her body, Alexander ws quick and he walked over to her. He pulled the robe open and continued look at her body, she refused to look him in the eye. "You know, I've sent all of the staff in your corridor away and right now I would very much like to have my way with you." He whispered in her ears as he began to unlace her corset. "Get away from me!" Roselynn pushed him away and Alexander laughed. "So shy, no matter you and I will have our time. Enjoy shopping for a dress dear!" He walked out and closed the door behind him. Roselynn grabbed the key that was sitting on her vanity and locked her door. She needed to make it a point to lock her door at night from this point on. Alexander's visit were getting frequent and she wouldn't allow him an opportunity to hop into her bed. But still, she wouldn't be able to deny him his craving for long. Once she became his wife it was her duty to give him an heir to the vicomte title. She shivered at the thought, she didn't want to have children if it meant having children with him. Her mind wandered back to George, they'd planned so much together. Her thoughts wouldn't cease but eventually she did fall asleep.

* * *

"Oh I love that one!" Christine, Alexander's mother exclaimed. Roselynn looked horrified as she gazed at her reflection. The dress was hideous! The sleeves were wider than her's and Christine's head combined! The train of the dress was so long and heavy that she practically had to lug it out of the dressing room. Roselynn didn't even want to get started on the giant bow that tied at the back of the dress. "I look like a frosted cake!" Roselynn exclaimed. "The prettiest frosted cake I've ever seen! Christine gushed then she turned to the dressmaker. "Is there a veil that comes with this?" The dressmaker smiled and spoke. "But of course! Let me fetch it for you." The dressmaker shuffled off and Christine and Roselynn were left alone. "You do look quite beautiful dear." She smiled softly and Roselynn sighed. "I don't feel like myself." Roselynn looked at Christine through the reflection of the mirror. "That's to be expected, from the moment you say 'I do' you'll never be the same again. You'll have to give a hundred percent of yourself to your husband. At least until you have children then its split evenly, but you'll never truly belong to yourself again." Christine smiled sadly at Roselynn. Before Roselynn could speak again the dress make came back with the veil and popped it on Roselynn's head. She thought the dress was bad but this was the frosting on the cake. The Veil was twice as long as the train of the dress and it bunched at the top. There was a blusher, but what topped it all off was a tiara so heavy Roselynn could topple over.

"Oh Colleen! You've outdone yourself again!" Christine wiped a tear from her face and Roselynn grimaced. The dress was a representation of what her future held, disaster and a ton of unnecessary accessories. "We'll take it!"

* * *

"I need to see her, I need to tell her that I'm not angry with her!" For the past hour and a half the group had been trying to talk George out of going to the de Changy residence. "For the last time George! You can't go there and run a risk of being caught! You'll not only jeopardize the plan but Roselynn as well." Claudine was rubbing her temples. "I won't stay long, if Nadir is right her bedroom is on the second floor on the west side of the house. I can climb the vines." George was practically pleading at this point. "I just need to see her." The three other members of the group sighed. "Fine, but be cautious Nadir will keep watch. Don't make me regret this decision please." Erik spoke and George sighed with relief. "Nadir, when's the soonest we can leave?" Nadir stood and spoke. "We could leave now, by the time we get there is should be late. Most of the servants will be asleep or drunk...or both." George smiled and ran out the door. Claudine looked to Erik and smiled. "He reminds me of you." Erik glared at her. "How so?" Claudine giggled. "He's willing to do anything to see Roselynn, if I recall correctly you crossed the Atlantic for me while you endured my aunts scolding." Erik blushed. "Th-that's different, I had a child to meet as well!" Claudine laughed. "And who's to say that he may not have a child developing as we speak. They were living together if you recall." Erik's eyes went wide and his nostrils flared. "HE HAD BETTER NOT!" Claudine laughed.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be happy to see me?" George asked Nadir as the rode horseback. "I would imagine she would be." Nadir was growing tired of George's lovesick comments. "But what if she's fallen in love with Alexander?" Nadir face palmed and looked at George. "For the last time! She hates him! I have intel that she won't even allow him to stay in the same room with her for long!" George was finally silent and Nadir was grateful for the silence. A few moments passed and George finally spoke up again. "But-." Nadir punched him in the arm and groaned. "If you carry on, I promise you that you and Roselynn will not have children!" George gulped and Nadir settled into his saddle. They rode for another twenty minutes before the marbles columns of the house came into view. The dismounted the horses and crept over to the west of the house. Nadir held the horses and George walked over to the ivy covered wall, George looked up and saw the faint light of a gas lamp burning. "Good luck my friend." Nadir said and George began to climb up. He climbed quickly and one he'd reached the window he looked inside. There sat Roselynn in her robe at her vanity, she was looking at a ring on her finger. For moment, he thought it was the ring that Alexander had given her but upon closer observation he saw that it was his mother's ring. He smiled and gently tapped on her window, he could see her jump slightly as she grabbed the lamp and walked to the window. Her eyes widened with shock and she unlocked the window. 'What are you doing here!" She whispered. "I had to see you, I couldn't stand it any longer." George smiled and she smiled back. "How did you find me?" She asked. "Well it wasn't hard to figure that Alexander would want to keep you as close as possible." The two of them heard someone clear their throat and they looked down at Nadir. "Fine, Nadir used his intel to find you." Nadir waved and Roselynn looked at him. "Isn't that the man who danced with me at the ball?" George nodded and Roselynn shrugged. "You should come in before someone sees you." Roselynn helped to pull George in and he landed on the floor with a thud. They both hissed and stood in silence to listen for the rushing feet of a maid.

Soon enough they hurt the heavy boots of Alexander approach. "Dear are you alright?" His voice came from the otherside of the door and Roselynn pointed George to stand by the wall by the door. Roselynn unlocked the door and opened it slightly, the door concealed George. "I'm fine dear." Roselynn responded. "What was that thump then?" Alexander tried to force his way into the room but Roselynn held the door steady. "I fell out of bed, I had a nightmare. Nothing to be concerned about." Roselynn prayed that would be enough to persuade him to go. "Maybe I should sleep with you, I could keep the nightmares at bay." Alexander tried to push through again. "Oh that won't be necessary, besides I can't allow you to… tradition and all." She smiled as she felt a cold sweat break. "Well I should at least tuck you in." God he was relentless! Alexander had almost managed to break through her defense when she sprang at him and kissed him. Her stomach lurched and Alexander allowed his hand to wrap around her waist. They seperated and Alexander smiled. "I knew you'd fall for me eventually. Until our wedding my love." He stepped back and Roselynn smiled as she shut the door. She waited until his footsteps faded into nothing and she spit. "Never let me do that again!" She whispered as she wiped her mouth. George chuckled and walked over to Roselynn and embraced her. "I missed you." Her small voice trembled. "Rosie, I need you to know that I'm not angry with you." George held her and she played with his hair. "I thought you would hate me." She looked into his eyes. "I could never hate you Rosie." He looked to her lips and she to his. Within seconds they kissed one another and began to shed their clothing. About an hour later, Roselynn laid her head on George's bare chest. "I need to go before someone comes to check on you.' George got up and began to dress. Roselynn began to whine but George kisses her and smiled. "I'll come back soon, and when I do I'll get you out of here Rosie." He kissed her forehead and gathered his stuff. He climbed out the window and Roselynn ran over to the window. "Wait!" George stopped climbing and looked at her. She brought him to her lips and kissed him one last time. George smiled and climbed down again. She watched as he and Nadir mounted their horses and rode off. She closed and locked her window and settled into her bed and had the first goodnight sleep she'd had in a long time.

* * *

The next morning she was humming as she brushed her hair, until frantic knocking sounded at the door. She stood and opened the door, before she had time to see who it was the person person bursted in. "You little whore!" Alexander was holding the days paper. He threw the paper at her and she caught it. On the front page was a picture of her kissing a man in her window. The title of the paper read 'Who is this mystery man?' Roselynns heartbeat quickened. "They wanted to capture a picture of the blushing bride to be but they got something much better!" He was shouting at her, Roselynn remained quiet. "If I see him I'll put a bullet through his head!" Roselynn gasped and Alexander turned to her. "He was in here wasn't he, that's why you were so eager to get rid of me last night?" He stalked over to her and Roselynn shrank back. "You, let me tell you something my future wife. You will not be left unchaperoned again, Ms. Lowell will stay with you until the wedding has arrived." Roselynn tried to protest but Alexander struck her so hard she fell the ground. She fell against her vanity and toppled a few items to the ground with her. Amongst those items was the ring that George had given her, she scrambled to grab it but Alexander was quicker. She mentally cursed herself for leaving it out last night. "I see you're still hanging onto the past, why don't you let me help you with that." He walked over to the window and opened it and with horrified eyes she watched him throw it out. She ran to the window and before she could reach it Alexander grabbed her by the arm he held her tightly and forcefully brought his lips down on hers.

"I'll make you forget him! I should have left his body to rot in that cell! You're mine now! Mine!" He kissed her again and then released her. He stormed to her door and stopped. "The wedding will take place in two weeks. I hope you're ready for our wedding night." He slammed the door and Roselynn collapsed to her knees and sobbed.

* * *

"Look what you've done!" Erik was livid. "I didn't know there was a photographer!" George was yelling back. "It says here that the mystery man, that's you, stayed in the ladies room for more than an hour. What they were suspected to be doing could be left to the imagination of the reader! Tell me boy, just what were you doing with my daughter for an hour?" Erik instinctively reached for the noose that once laid on his hip. George gulped and before Erik could lunge at him, Claudine interjected. "Leave him alone Erik. Don't you forget you and I weren't any better when we were their age. Roselynn isn't a little girl anymore, she can decide what she wants." Erik glared at her and turned his anger on Nadir. "And you! You were supposed to keep watch! How could you allow him to climb into my daughters bedroom!" Nadir hid behind Claudine. "Erik you better calm yourself this instant! It's no ones fault this happened, we knew the risks." Erik slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I have some news." Nadir spoke from behind Claudine. The group stared at him and waited for him to elaborate. "It would appear that Roselynn is not to be left unattended anymore. She's to be watched by a governess until the wedding. So retrieving her will be more difficult now." All of them groaned and George rested his head in his hands. "That's not all, the weddings been moved up to two weeks instead of a month. Were even more constrained for time now." George looked up from his hands and sighed. "What have I done?"

* * *

 **My poor babies! It appears fate wants to keep them apart! Oh what cruel mistress fate is! Anyways I'm sorry if parts of the story got to be a little too much for you guys. If you have any concerns please feel free to leave a comment or PM me. Don't forget to review! Your reviews mean a lot to me and I look forward to reading them! Love ya guys!**

 **-Kara**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roselynn again found herself sitting in from of her vanity mirror as a hairdresser put her hair up. Today was her wedding day, or as she fondly thought of it as it being the last day of her life. She'd imagined how this moment would feel time and time again, when she was with George it felt like bliss. But now, as she sat here all she felt was dread. She'd been feeling unwell as of late. Wave nasua would rush over her when she would smell certain scents and it was usually bad in the early hours of the morning. The members of the household had chalked it up to nerves about the wedding. "Alright miss, you're finished for now, how about we get up situated into that gown of yours?" She stood up, but as she did a bout of dizziness washed over her and she nearly fell. "Miss?" Roselynns vision was going blurry and the hairdressers voice was fading in and out. 'Maybe if I'm lucky I'll die.' Roselynn suddenly thought as she fainted. The hairdresser screamed and ran out of the room screaming for someone to fetch the doctor. A few hours later she woke up to a man with a white mustache standing over here, he was hold a vile of smelling salts under her nose. She looked around her and there stood Alexander causing her to groan. "Careful now Miss." The doctor helped her to sit up. "Well what's the matter with her?" Alexander demanded. "I can't say while you're in here, this is a woman's business." The doctor replied and Alexander groaned. "Just spit it out old man, if you haven't noticed we've got a wedding in the works here." The doctor looked to Roselynn and sighed, "She's pregnant." Those words sent Roselynn down another spiral of dizziness.

She was carrying George's child! She felt a flutter of happiness in her chest, a feeling that had been denied to her for so long. But her happiness was short lived when she saw the look on Alexander's face. "May I have a private moment with my bride?" The doctor obliged and walked through the door closing it behind him. "I bet it makes you happy to be carrying that dog bastard in your womb." Alexander spat out. Roselynn remained silent. "No matter, once you've given birth to the brat we'll take him to a convent. We'll start our own family soon after." Roselynn gasped and finally spoke. "You will not send my child away." For once her voice was strong. "It's non-negotiable, you don't have a say in how things are done here. Anyways, I look forward to seeing you later." Alexander stepped out and in came the makeup artist, hairdresser, and dresser. "Let's get you fixed up dear." They set to work and Roselynn look down at her belly.

When she was finally left alone she stood before her full length mirror and looked at the woman who stood before her. That couldn't be her, she looked nothing like herself. She rubbed her belly and sighed. "Hello little one." She smiled as a knock sounded at the door. "I'm sorry miss but it's time." Roselynn looked at the woman and furrowed her brow. "I thought I was supposed to wait for Ms. Lowell?" Who was this woman? "Wow, you look just as I imagined you to look." The woman said breathlessly. "I look like a snow yeti in a petticoat, you don't need to sugar coat it." The woman laughed. "Where is ?" The woman's smile fell and she nervously replied. "Well she got tied up with something else, the Vicomte sent me to fetch you instead. We should go before time runs out." The woman led her out of her room and down the hallway, the house was empty. "Everyone must be at the chapel already." Roselynn said and the woman nodded. She lead her out of the house to a carriage that waited for her, a man was seated at the drivers post. He looked familiar to Roselynn but she was soon pushed into the carriage. The driver took off and they were headed down the street, but instead of taking the right that led them to the chapel the driver continued straight. "We missed our turn." She shouted to the driver. "No we didn't, Roselynn I need you to listen very carefully to me. We weren't sent by the Vicomte. Were friends of George, we've been working to get you away from Alexander for sometime now. The driver is Mr. Destler, he's driving us to the sea port as we speak." Roselynn smiled. Finally she'd be free and she'd be reunited with her love. "Thank the lord." She sighed. The journey took thirty minutes, by now she was sure she'd missed the ceremony.

"Were here." The carriage came to a stop and Claudine handed Roselynn a change of clothes. "The police will be looking for a woman in a bridal gown, change into these and put the shawl over your head." She said. Roselynn took the black clothes into her hands and examined the shawl. It was a black mourning shawl, no one would dare talk to a woman in mourning! This plan was brilliant. She changed into her new set of clothes and wrapped the shawl around her head. She kept her head down and walked with the woman and Mr. Destler to the boat. They were silent and drew little attention to themselves. When they reached the the ticket officer handed him the tickets. 'Where are you off to… Mr. Reed is it?"Erik nodded and responded. "Ireland, my wife's mother has passed away. Were on our way to pay our respects." The ticket master nodded and stamped their tickets. As they made their way up the galley Roselynn could help but notice that the woman beside her looked like the woman in the picture she held in her locket. She must have been seeing things. When they got on the boat the galley was removed and the boat soon after started to move. They all released the breath they'd been holding and Roselynn felt tears come to her eyes. "Thank you so much!" She said as she threw her arms around Erik and Claudine. Her parents looked at one another and smiled as they hugged their daughter for the first time. "Don't thank us dear, you should head down below, nadir is waiting with George." Roselynn smiled and ran off. "She's so much like you." Erik said. "She's got spunk, that's for sure."

* * *

"Will you stop pacing! I'm sure she on board." Nadir had never been a fan of boats. George's pacing was making him all the more nauseous. "That's what I'm worried about Nadir, if she is on board. That means the plan went off without a hitch, it's too easy." George stopped his pacing and Nadir patted his back. "Come what may, we'll get through it." Nadir swallowed his nausea and smiled. They both started when a knock sounded at the door, George stood up and opened it. Roselynn didn't hesitate to throw her arms around him and kiss him. "I can't believe it! I almost made the biggest mistake of my life!" She kissed him repeated and George chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Nadir smiled and fumbled his way out of the cabin. "I still can't believe I'm free from Alexander. You have no idea what a brute he is!" The two of them sat on the bed. George moved a piece of her dark hair from her face. "What matters is that you're safe now and I'm never going to let you out of my sight again." George kissed her temple and Roselynn smiled. "I have something to tell you." George pulled away from her and Roselynn smiled. "Wait, I want to give you something first." George dug into his pocket and removed a small shiny item. "But how?" Roselynn looked at the ring in astonishment, the very same ring that Alexander had thrown out the window a couple weeks prior. "Nadir." Was all George responded. The crafty Persian must have heard of Alexander fit and searched for the ring himself under the cloak of night. George began to put the ring back on Rosleynn's finger, where it's rightful place was. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me Rosie?" George looked at Roselynns face and suddenly she felt nervous. "Well...um, you see...do you remember that night we spent together at the de Changy's?" George nodded and responded. "Yes, I should stayed and faced him instead of running off and leaving you." He squeezed her hand and Roselynn exhaled. "Well, since that night I've been feeling unwell. I've been sick to my stomach and have had fainting spells." George's eyes widened and he started to panic. "Let me go get the ships doctor!" He was up in an instant but Roselynn grabbed his hand. "They'll only tell me what I already know George." Roselynn smiled gently as George settled back down. "You're not dying are you?" Roselynn rolled her eyes and giggled. "No you dunce, we're gonna have a baby George. We're gonna be parents." George sat frozen and Roselynn's smiled faded. "George?" He said nothing, the only thing he did was stand up from the bed and walk out of the cabin. Roselynn sat in a daze, he reacted differently than how she imagined he would. He'd always mentioned children and he was excited about it from what she understood. Her thoughts wandered back to the woman with red hair, maybe she could help her understand the situation before she grew too upset.

* * *

George walked down to the tavern that was on board, there he found Nadir and Erik talking quietly. He sat down at their table wordlessly and stared down at the table. "What's up with you? You look like you've see a ghost?" Nadir set his drink down, he was confused as to why George looked like this. He was just gushing and emulating happiness with Rosleynn not too long ago. "Just get me some whisky." Was all George responded. Nadir looked to Erik as he waved the bartender down. A few minutes passed and the drink was set down in front of George, it took him all but three seconds to drink it down. "Another." Erik looked at George who'd still kept his eyes on the table in front of him. Another glass was brought over and George downed it just as quick as the last one. "Another." Nadir shook his head and Erik spoke. "I think you've had enough. What's going on with you?" George finally looked up from the table and flickered his eyes from Erik to Nadir. "I'm going to be a father." Was his simple reply as he set his head on the table. Erik glared up at Nadir and mouthed to him. 'Did you know about this?' Nadir shook his head rapidly and crossed his heart. A groan sounded from George as he sat up again. "I acted like such an ass about it! I didn't say anything to her, I just left her in the cabin." Erik glared at him. " So you mean to tell me you left my confused pregnant daughter alone after she told you important news like that?" He could strangle this boy! "I didn't want to! But my body just went into shock and I just couldn't speak!" George threw his hands in front of him as nadir interjected. "But you are happy about this? Are you not?" He leaned forward and George looked up at him. "Of course, more than anything. Roselynn and I have discussed children before. But I just thought I had a few more years of her to myself before that happened." Nadir nodded and spoke again. "Maybe you should talk to her about it." George looked to Nadir and nodded. He got up and patted Erik on the shoulder as he walked away. When he was gone Nadir looked to Erik and smiled his usual sadistic smile. "I believe a toast is in order to the new grandfather." He began to raise his arm but Erik slammed it back down on the table. "You call me a grandfather again and I'll make sure your smile loses it's charms with the ladies. It'll be pretty hard to charm a lady without teeth." Nadir chuckled and Erik smiled. "You're happy though, I can see it in your eyes." Erik smiled and picked his glass up clinking it with Nadir's. "That I am old friend, that I am."

* * *

Roselynn found Claudine on the deck of the boat leaning over the railing. "Can I speak with you?" Claudine turned from her post and smiled. "Of course dear, what seems to be the trouble?" Roselynn sighed. "I just told George something very important and his reaction wasn't what I expected it to be." Roselynn pouted and Claudine smiled gently. "Was it about your pregnancy?" Claudine watched as Roselynns head snapped towards her. "But, how did you know?" Claudine chuckled and set her hand on Rosleynns arm. "I've known since I first saw you, you have a type of glow about you and a gleam of motherhood in your eyes. Also while we were in the carriage you kept holding your stomach so that only confirmed my suspicions." Rosleynn blushed. "I remember having the exact same feeling when I was pregnant, it was the most wonderous feeling I've ever felt." Claudine leaned on the railing again and smiled. "You have children?" Roselynn followed suit and leaned alongside her. "I had one, a daughter, we've tried for others but they always ended in miscarriage." Claudine looked to her daughter and smiled sadly. She wanted so badly to tell her that she was her little girl, that she'd prayed nightly that she would see her again. "I'm sorry, you and your husband have been through so much." Roselynn set her hand on Claudines. "Well it's not all bad, Erik and I are just as in love as we were when we first met. Though neither of us knew it at the time." Claudine smiled as memories of her and Erik flooded her mind. "That's like George and I. We were best friends for most of our lives and then one day we both came to the realization we had feelings for one another." Claudine smiled. "Love is funny like that, isn't it?" Roselynn nodded in agreeance. "So about George reacting the way he did, don't take it to heart. Most men don't know how to react to that sort of thing. When I told Erik about our daughter he wanted nothing to do with me. You see, we weren't married and he was in love with another woman." Roselynn gasped and looked to Claudine as she nodded. "In fact you know Erik as Mr. Destler, and the woman being the Vicomtesse herself." Claudine nearly laughed when she saw Claudines expression. "That's so uncanny!" Roselynn exclaimed. "Rosie." Roselynn turned to George, who looked at her nervously. "Go talk to him." Claudine whispered and Roselynn whispered a thanks back to her. Taking George's hand she and him walked back to their cabin. Claudine smiled and turned to Erik who had just walked up the stairs. "So I'm assuming you know?" She asked him and he nodded. "I tried to be angry with him but I can't, I'm so happy for them." Erik held Claudine in his arms. "Look at them." Claudine smiled as she watched her daughter and George smile at one another, hand in hand. Erik and Claudine watched them disappear into the cabins below and then turned to one another. "We can tell her another time about us, but for now let's just let them enjoy each other." Erik nodded and held Claudine in his arms.

* * *

 **Alright guys theres chapter 13 for ya! Now I don't know if I'll get any writing done this weekend, but Monday I might publish a holiday special, since Christmas here in America is right around the corner. That being said I will not publish on Tuesday. But thing's will resume back to normal that following Wednesday. Thank you so much for following this story! Don't forget to leave a review and please feel free to PM me. I love talking to you guys and reading what you say about my story. Love ya guys!**

 **-Kara**


End file.
